YuGiOh: Amunet's Vengeance
by Mayou B. Well
Summary: Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh: Phoenix Awakening. Life has gone back to normal for Yugi Moto and his friends, or has it? Ishizu Ishtar has found another stone tablet from the past, and has unleashed unknown destruction! Can Yugi, Serena and friends stop it? YGOSM
1. Ishizu's Phone Call

A/N: Back with another fic! Sorry it took so long to put this one up, but as you may or may not know I'm working on short stories for each of the couples and I've been writing a few poems too! So check them out after you've finished reading this of course! For any readers new to reading my work, Domino City is in America, I didn't mean for it to be that way, it just works out better for all my stories. Anyway, hope you like it!

Amunet's Vengeance

_Black, course anger_

_Flowing through my veins,_

_Let my havoc wreak,_

_Trying to ease the pain._

_I open my eyes,_

_And all I see,_

_Is red, the color for rage,_

_It lives inside of me._

_This...is my vengeance._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the students were out of school in Domino City, for it was now Christmas time. Children were running around laughing, hoping Santa would bring them what they wished for this Christmas.

"Mommy! I want that for Christmas!"

The mother laughed. "We'll see." She said.

Bells were ringing, carolers were singing, and everything seemed to be going just fine.

Mina was running around with mistletoe, giving kisses to everyone.

Serena was on the phone with her mother, discussing their Christmas plans.

Lita was baking cookies for the party that was coming up with Raye and Amy's help.

Michelle and Trista were in their apartment, packing their stuff for the trip back home.

And Hotaru and Rini were on the playground, Hotaru pushing Rini on the swings.

Yes, they all could tell that this was going to be a wonderful Christmas indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishizu Ishtar was standing in the middle of the desert in Cairo, Egypt, along with her archeological team.

After sealing away the Millennium items, she had thought that there would be nothing else left of ancient Egyptian history. Yet she was wrong.

The crane was just beginning to pull out the ancient artifact from underneath the Earth, when Marik, Ishizu's younger brother, arrived.

"Ishizu," he asked, "what did you find?"

"I don't know brother," she answered, "let's just hope that it's good."

"Will you put it in the museum?"

"That depends…" she murmured, placing her hand on her now bare neck. "Without the Millennium necklace, I can't tell…"

"Ms. Ishtar?" one of her crewmembers barked.

"Yes?"

"We've extracted the artifact. Come take a look."

As Ishizu made her way to the piece of ancient history she froze. It was a tablet. Just like the ones portraying Pharaoh Atem's past, the Egyptian gods, and the Millennium items.

When she saw the tablet in full view, she was stunned.

"No…no it can't be…" she whispered.

"Sister!" Marik called out, "Sister, what is it!?"

But Ishizu didn't have time to explain. For she started to run, unaware of the destruction she had unleashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I know," Serena sighed. She was arguing on the phone with her mother. Again.

"Bunny darling," she replied, "I really think it's best if you come back home, to spend Christmas with the family."

"But we want to spend Christmas here!" she moaned. "You don't know how many friend's we've made!"

"I understand Serena," her mother said, "but we haven't seen you in months! Not since you went to America to study. All the other families think that you should come home too. Besides," she added, "Darien is coming back to Tokyo."

"WHAT!?!?" Serena yelped. "Oh…okay. I'll see you later Mom."

"Bye bye Bunny."

"So?" Raye asked, mixing dough together, "What did she say?"

"Are we going to stay here? Amy I think that's too many chocolate chips." Lita said.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Serena sighed. "We have to go back to Japan."

"Aww, bummer." Raye said.

"I was really looking forward to spending our first Christmas with Yugi and his friends."

"You mean with Joey," Serena giggled.

"Well…I…" Amy blushed.

"I guess I'll be staying here."

"What!?" the others gasped.

Lita lifted her chin. "Well, I don't have any family there. What's the point for me going?"

"To be with us silly!" Raye replied. "You can't stay here!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Lita!" Serena whined. "I can't have a good Christmas without you!"

"You mean without her cake you fat pig!" Raye yelled.

"Ooh…!"

"Stop it you two!" Amy yelled.

"I better tell Mina the good news," Raye said dryly, reaching for the phone.

Lita and Amy went back to making cookies, while Serena stared out the window.

"Huh?" she mumbled. She rubbed her eyes then stared out the window again. Before she thought she had seen a girl in a white dress. Now, there was nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh-huh. Oh, okay." Mina shut off her cell phone. She sighed. She wasn't too happy about leaving Domino City this winter. Which is why she had baked dozens of cookies for Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba.

Mina opened the doors to KaibaCorp. Everybody nodded or greeted her in some way, since she was now a regular here.

"Merry Christmas!!!" she shouted, opening the doors to Kaiba's office.

Mokuba and Kaiba looked up to see an always-chipper Mina dressed all in white, a basket of goodies at hand, and, instead of the usual ribbon in her hair, there was mistletoe.

She knelt down to give Mokuba a peck on the cheek and handed him the cookies.

"Thanks Mina!" he laughed. "But…it's not Christmas yet."

Before Mina answered, she went behind Kaiba's chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek, just in time to seem his face turn redder than a tomato. Mokuba held back a snicker.

Then Mina's face fell. "I know," she started sadly, "but I won't be here this Christmas."

"What? Why not?" Mokuba asked.

By now Kaiba had turned away from his work too.

"Well, me and my friends, we have to go home this winter. But don't worry! It's only two weeks!" Both Mokuba and Kaiba could see that she was trying to make everyone feel better. It wasn't working.

"Huh. That's weird." Mokuba said, staring out the window.

Mina looked outside. "What? That it's snowing?"

"It doesn't snow much here," Mokuba replied, his hands pressed against the cool glass.

"Well, it looks like you all are going to have a white Christmas!" Mina stood next to Mokuba, and together they watched the crystal-like snowflakes fall down onto the Earth below, a breathtaking sight.

Seto Kaiba resumed his work, although the snow in Domino City was strange, he had seen things far more unbelieving than that. So, this didn't really have an effect on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I better get Hotaru's things in her suitcase," Michelle murmured, heading toward her room.

In the living room of Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's apartment was an assortment of suitcases and handbags, all of the things needed to take back with them for Japan.

Trista was folding clothes into her suitcase, but then her attention was caught by the news. She turned the volume up. "Michelle," she said, "come take a look at this."

"What is it?" Michelle asked. She froze right when she saw what was on the television.

_"In other related news, different parts of the world are experiencing some extreme weather. Snow in Hawaii, earthquakes in northern Greenland, and temperatures are dropping rapidly in parts of Africa. There has been no explanation from any experts on the situation, although many believe that we will be facing what is now known as, "The End". Residents are panicking and evacuating their houses, going to relatives and other friends. More updates on this story soon. Martha Brown, Channel 5 News…"_

Trista turned the volume down after the report had ended.

"Well…" was all Michelle could get out. Somehow she could actually feel what was going on, the tides were shifting all across the earth, she could feel it inside of her.

"I sense something's coming," Trista said.

Michelle nodded. "Think we should warn the others?"

Trista shook her head. "Not yet. Let's get more information first. After all, this could be nothing to worry about, there are so many natural environmental factors that could be causing this…"

"You're right. Besides it might scare them."

"It's getting late. You'd better call Hotaru to come home. Serena and her friends want to throw a party before we leave tomorrow."

"Right." And Michelle left.

Trista sat back down, and placed her head in her hands. _Is the world really coming to an end?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter was heard all throughout the Scouts' home, the time for the party had finally arrived, and tonight, putting all worries behind, they were going to have fun.

"Oh I love your dress Hotaru!" Rini squealed, feeling the soft felt of her plum dress.

"Thank you Rini. You look amazing!"

"Rini?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Yeah Yugi?"

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

Rini felt her heart sing. "O-of course!" she stuttered, placing her hand in his.

Yugi led her to the dance floor (which was really just the living room with all of the furniture pushed up against the wall), and began to do a slow waltz.

Rini tried to concentrate on dancing, but that was pretty hard, considering all of the snickers from a few girls (namely Serena), and so Rini began to trip and stumble. Fortunately, Yugi was able to hold her up.

"Oh look at Rini!" Serena giggled. "Doesn't she look adorable dancing with Yugi?"

"Serena you meatball head!" Raye yelled. "Quit spying on Rini! You're making her nervous!"

"Can't a mom watch her future daughter dance?"

"C'mon Serena," Darien said, "let's dance."

"Oh…um…well, okay." Right when they began to dance, Serena's heel got caught up in her dress and she flat out fell on Darien, knocking him over, which knocked over every other person in the room.

"Serena you goofball!" Rini shouted. "Can't you do anything right?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!!" Serena cried, sitting on Darien.

"S-serena you're kind of squishing me," he grunted.

"That's our Bunny," Mina sighed, who had stumbled onto Seto Kaiba. It took a few moments before everything had gotten back to normal and the party went back to being the delightful extravaganza that it was intended to be.

The tables were cluttered with dishes of all kind, made by Lita of course. Ham, turkey, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and many traditional Japanese dishes. The desert table was full of cobblers, cakes and pies, which Serena just couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Serena pay attention," Darien told her, who didn't want to have another accident again.

"When are we going to eat?" she whined.

Rini rolled her eyes and looked at Yugi. He was facing the other way, his eyes seemed lost.

"Yugi?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing Rini."

Rini got angry. "Don't you dare use that on me! Something's wrong and you're gonna tell me what!"

Yugi sighed. "My life," he started, "it never seems like it's going to be normal. After…after the Pharaoh left I thought I could live like a normal kid. We defeated Dove…but I know something else is coming…"

Rini squeezed Yugi's hand. "That's why all of your friends are here with you. Whatever happens, we're in it together."

Yugi nodded, and smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Now c'mon, let's get to dinner before Serena finishes it all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey leaned back against the chair and patted his stomach. "Well, I'm satisfied."

"You should be," Tea snapped, "You practically ate everything that was on the table!"

"I'm just surprised he didn't chomp off his plate!" Tristan grinned.

"Nuh-uh. Not my big brother." Serenity smiled.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Michelle stood up, and went to get her coat.

Trista nodded. "Yes, we have to wake up bright and early for the plane back to Tokyo."

"Are you coming to see us off Yugi?" Rini asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"You'll be coming too, right sunshine?" asked Mina, her bright blue eyes full of curiosity.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Mokuba answered for him.

"Okay, okay, everybody out of here!" Serena yelled. "Who do you think has to wash all these dishes! Get out of here!"

"Serena you're so rude." Raye mumbled.

"No, she's right." Yugi said. "Let's go guys."

Tea was putting on the furry brown coat she came in when she looked outside. "Hey guys, it's snowing pretty hard out there…"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence Tea," Tristan offered, "it's snowed over here before."

"Yeah but not this much." Joey said, pulling back the curtains.

"Let's just get home before a blizzard comes," Tea shivered, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

After everyone had left, the girls began to clear the tables and wash the dishes.

"Do you really think the snow is just a coincidence?" Mina asked, pushing the sofa back into its place.

"Who knows," Raye muttered, straightening out the cushions. "I'm sure if anything was serious, they'd show it on the news." Although the scouts hadn't watched the news all day, except for Michelle and Trista.

Rini, who was supposed to be in bed, was sitting on the staircase, listening in to the conversation.

"If anything bad were to happen," Lita called from the kitchen, "the Sailor Scouts would fix it."

"Yes, I'm sure with our new powers we'd be able to defeat it no problem."

Amy agreed.

"Just make sure you don't tell Rini," Serena warned them, "She's already pretty down about leaving Yugi, we don't want to put more weight on her shoulders."

Darien nodded in agreement. "Serena's right. Let's just try to make the best out of this, for Rini's sake."

Rini shook her head furiously, she didn't want to hear anymore. She quietly ran up the steps, and into her room, wanting to slam the door, but instead, closing it gently.

_They think I'm a little kid. _She thought sadly. Rini flopped onto her bed and hid under the covers, she felt like crying.

"Small Lady what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…it's you Diana." Rini sighed. "I'm only two years younger than everybody else, and I'm still treated like a little girl."

"They only want to protect you. Don't forget, Serena is Neo-Queen Serenity in the future, also you mom, so she has maternal feelings toward you."

"I'm more mature than that meatball head Serena!!!" Rini shouted. She covered her mouth, hoping that everyone downstairs didn't hear that.

"Rini, you're plane takes off at five o'clock in the morning, and it's already midnight, you should get some sleep."

"Mmm, you're right Diana," Rini murmured, already lying against the pink pillows. _I am not a little girl, I am a small lady…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stretched out his arms and yawned. He heard a creak from his door and turned around.

"It's just me Yugi," his grandfather said.

"Oh, grandpa, you scared me for a minute."

"So, how was the party?"

"Grandpa!"

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't have asked but…"

Yugi sighed. "It was fine, it's too bad that they're leaving tomorrow…"

Solomon sat down with Yugi on the bed, laying his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "What is it about this Rini girl you like so much?"

Yugi immediately blushed. "Who said anything about Rini?"

"Oh come on, you know whenever somebody says her name, your face goes red as a tomato's!"

Yugi knew he couldn't deny that. He shrugged. "I have no idea Grandpa, I…I just feel really close to her, that's all. After everything we've been through…she's such an easy target, y'know? I'm afraid someone's going to hurt her…"

Yugi's Grandfather laid his hand on his grandson's shoulder, and said, "I understand my boy. But you'll see her again. Now get some sleep, or you'll miss going to the airport!"

He nodded, crawling under the covers. "Okay. Good night Grandpa."

"Good night, Yugi." Solomon turned off the light and gently shut the door behind him.

Only a few minutes into sleep that Yugi's phone began to ring.

"Who could that be?" he murmured, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yugi!" an urgent voice said.

Yugi sat up in bed. "Ishizu!?"

"I need your help." She whispered, "We've found another tablet…"

"Wait, another tablet! That's impossible, the Pharaoh…he's gone Ishizu, there's no way…"

"You must come to Egypt quickly! I'm afraid a new enemy has been unleashed…"

"Right now? Do you know what time it is?!"

"Please Yugi," Ishizu pleaded. "The fate of the world rests in your hands."

He sighed. "It always does." _Oh wait! What about Rini? I can't just go without saying goodbye!_

"I've already called Kaiba, and your friends," she continued. "Seto Kaiba will personally take you and your friends to Egypt on one of his jets. I'll be seeing you shortly."

"Kaiba offered?"

"Well…not really, I had to convince him a little, but he agreed. Now hurry! Before it's too late…!"

For a moment Yugi was quiet. _Why should I go? _He thought bitterly. _Why not let someone else handle it? _Finally he sighed and said, "All right Ishizu. I'll be there." And he placed the phone back into its cradle gently.

His grandfather opened the door. "Yugi, who was that?"

Yugi looked up at his grandfather and solemnly said, "Grandpa. I'm going to Egypt."

A/N: Ooh, so much drama in the first chapter! So, what did you think? Yes, I know, I am not much of a detailed person, I'm more of a big picture kind of girl so don't expect too many descriptions! Please leave your reviews and....I think I'll get the next chapter up soon, we'll have to see! =D


	2. In Egypt

A/N: Okay, I've finally posted up the next chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long, I was out of power for a week, so there ya go! XD Anyway, I think the third chapter might take a little longer, so bear with me!

"Hurry up," Kaiba ordered Joey and Tristan, who were loading everyone's bags onto the jet.

"Geez Tea," Joey groaned, lifting a huge pink luggage, "Did ya really have ta bring all dis stuff?"

"We're going to Egypt Joey," she replied, "I need my sunscreen. And…a few other things…"

"We have to say bye to Mina…" Mokuba murmured, in and out of sleep. Kaiba was holding Mokuba, since it was still too early for him to be awake.

"We will kiddo," he said gently, although everyone knew that was far from the truth.

Yugi sighed and faced his grandfather. "Okay Grandpa I think that's everything. I'll call you when we get there."

"Take this my boy," he said, placing something in Yugi's hands. "I have a feeling that you'll be needing this."

Yugi took a look at the item and nodded. "Thanks Grandpa. We'll be back soon."

Kaiba carried Mokuba onto the jet, as everyone followed behind them.

"Wait! We wanna come too!"

"Mai?" Joey said.

"You didn't think I'd let you go to Egypt and have all the fun, did you?" she smiled. "Serenity called and told me you were going."

Joey threw his little sister a look. She smiled sheepishly. "Ah, I guess you can come." He said. "After all, it's just one more person."

"Oh, and these guys wanna come too." Mai said. Behind her were Alister, Raphael, Valon and Bakura.

"Uh…I don't know if Kaiba will be okay wit dat." Joey said.

"Aww come on mate," Valon said, "we'll make room."

"Going to Egypt will be a delightful experience," Bakura added.

"Plus…" Alister said, "we're bored."

"And danger follows you guys wherever you go," Raphael said, "So we figured we'd come along."

"Fine." Kaiba agreed, "But let's get a move on, I've still got a corporation to run."

After everyone boarded the jet, except Yugi, he turned to his grandfather. "Grandpa could you…" he choked out, "Could you tell Rini that I'm sorry? Really, really sorry."

"Of course my boy." He replied. "Now go. Ishizu is waiting for you."

"All right. I'll see you soon." He hugged his grandpa and got on the jet, sitting down next to Tea.

"Get ready," Kaiba said, starting the engines. Slowly, the plane began to take flight and they were soon up in the air.

_Egypt, _Yugi thought, staring out the window, _here we come._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and the others were already at the airport, their flight was just about to take out, and they were all getting ready to go on the plane. Except Rini. She stood in the middle of the crowd. Waiting. For Yugi.

"Let's go Rini," Hotaru said softly, laying her hand on Rini's shoulder, "I don't think he's coming."

_He's coming,_ Rini thought, _he promised…_

"Poor girl," Raye whispered. "How could Yugi break her heart like that?" Although she was mostly referring to herself.

"None of them are here," Lita noticed.

"So something urgent must have come up." Amy concluded.

"Well that's still no reason for them not to show up!" Serena huffed. She'd attack anyone that'd hurt Rini, her daughter in the future.

"You guys better hurry up," Michelle called out, "The plane's about to take off!"

"Okay!" Mina called back. _I wonder where sunshine and Mokuba are…_

Everyone turned to go board the plane, although Rini was still standing in the same place.

"Rini?" Darien turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

It took a moment for Rini to gather herself up before she answered. "Yes," she replied, "I'm coming…"

Before Rini stepped onto her plane, she thought, _Yugi…how could you…? _She wiped her tears away and followed Serena.

Yugi's grandfather began to run as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Rini. But as he got to their terminal, he could just catch site of Rini boarding onto the plane.

"Wait!!!" he yelled. "Rini!" But he was too late. Rini was gone. _What am I going to tell Yugi?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the most part the jet ride had been smooth, except for Tristan and Joey's incessant arguing over food. But now they were finally in Egypt, where Ishizu was waiting for them.

"Yugi," she greeted.

He nodded to her, and then noticed Marik was beside her. "Marik!" he exclaimed. "We haven't seen you since Battle City!"

"Yes, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" he smiled.

"Let's get down to business." Kaiba interrupted, jumping off the jet. "You're lucky I decided to bring you losers along, I don't even want to be here myself."

"You can't escape destiny Kaiba." Ishizu said. Kaiba rolled his eyes in response.

"So what did you call us here for Ishizu?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, you said you found another stone tablet?" Trista added.

"How can that be? The Pharaoh's gone!" Joey exclaimed.

"Apparently the wheels of fate are being set into motion again." She nodded to her excavation tent. "Come have a look."

They all followed her to the site when a series of dust tornadoes swept the vast desert. Everybody shielded their eyes, hoping not to get sand in them.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" Valon said sarcastically, his mouth full of dust.

"Does this always happen Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

She shook her head. "Not usually. But it's not unusual to see this happening either. Actually, if you hadn't already noticed, strange weather has been occurring all across the world."

"Was I the only one that noticed the snow back home?" Alister asked.

"Sydney's not doing to well either," Valon offered, "Lots of tsunamis."

"Are we there yet???" Mokuba coughed, behind Kaiba.

"Here we are," Marik said, holding open the door to the tent, "Quickly come inside."

After they were all inside the first thing they noticed was a huge, stone tablet directly in front of them.

"So I'm guessing this was the stone tablet you were talking about." Duke said.

"Take a good look at it," Ishizu told them, "and tell me what you see…"

Yugi squinted and gasped. "That's Atem! But…how?"

"And above him is the Dark Magician!" Tea added.

"Ay, there's Kaiba," Joey said, "Or…at least his former self."

"And the Blue Eyes White Dragon is above him." Tristan shrugged. "So what? This looks exactly like the tablet in the museum."

"Does that look familiar?" Mai said, pointing at the top of the tablet.

"Who's that?" Tea gasped. Upon the tablet was a figure of a young lady, her eyes were filled with fury, she had lovely curls and was wearing a beautiful dress, she looked like a goddess.

"According to the ancient scriptures," Marik explained, "That's Amunet, the Goddess of Mystery. There's little to none information about her."

"So you don't know why she' s there?" Yugi asked.

"No, but that's not the only reason I called you here," Ishizu said. She pointed to the person beside Atem. "Do you know who that is?"

Everybody leaned in to have a closer look and gasped.

"No way! It can't be!" Yugi exclaimed. _I've got to call them…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lita nothing's going to happen," Amy patted her hand. "Everything's going to be okay."

Lita was shaking in her seat, she had a great fear of planes. She nodded nervously. "Yeah…you're right, after all we're…what was that!?"

"It's just my cell phone Lita, sheesh." She checked her caller I.D. "Oh, it's him." She handed the phone to Serena. "Here, take it."

"But Rini it's Yugi. Don't you want to talk to him?"

"No, I do not want to talk to him!"

"Okay, okay. Miss Crankypants. Hey Yugi, what's up?"

"Serena? Could I talk to Rini for a minute?"

"Sorry Yugi but she says she doesn't want to talk to you right now." Serena lowered her voice. "She's a little mad at you for not saying goodbye."

"What? I asked Grandpa to tell her goodbye."

"We didn't see him."

_He must've not have made it in time._ Yugi sighed. "Well, we're in Egypt right now…"

"Egypt? What are you doing there!?"

_Yugi's in Egypt!? _Rini thought. She grabbed the phone from Serena. "Yugi? Hello?"

"Rini, I'm really sorry about what happened…"

"Forget about that, what are you doing in Egypt!?"

"Do you know anything about a pharaoh?"

"I hear you guys talking about one sometimes, why?"

"Well, another stone tablet was found," he explained, "and you guys are involved. I need you guys here, in Egypt."

"Well geez Yugi, that's kind of hard, considering we're on a plane! We can't just…"

"Whoa…" some of the other girls screamed, as the plane tipped back and forth.

_"Passengers, we are experiencing some slight turbulence, so if you all will please fasten your seatbelts, I'm sure we can figure out the problem. No need to worry! Thank you!_

"Rini? Rini what's wrong?"

"Oh the plane is just tipping back and forth that's all." Rini was about to get into her seat and put on her seatbelt when a strong force of wind knocked the plane over and everyone out of their seats fell to the other side of the plane.

"Aaahhh!" Rini yelled, as Serena fell on top of her.

_"Due to the weather, our flight to Tokyo, Japan will now be delayed as we are now landing in Cairo, Egypt. We will let you know when the next flight to Tokyo will be, as soon as the weather permits. Again, we advise you to buckle your seatbelts, as we are now landing in Cairo, Egypt."_

"Um…Yugi?"

"Yes Rini?"

"I'll see you in Egypt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!" Tea yelled out, pointing through the sandstorm.

Serena and her friends quickly ran into the tent, spitting all the sand and dust out of their mouths.

"YUGI!!!" Rini screamed, running and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Rini," Yugi smiled, hugging her back.

"Aww, well isn't this just sweet?" Serena said sarcastically. "What are the chances that our plane lands here, right where Yugi and everybody else are!?"

"It's destiny," Michelle said. Trista nodded.

"Hotaru?" Valon asked, stepping forward.

"Oh…hi Valon." Hotaru blushed.

"Why did you want us to be here Yugi?" Amy asked.

"We need your help," Ishizu said.

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, and this is my brother, Marik. We have called Yugi and his friends on account that a new stone tablet has been discovered. Please, have a look."

Everyone stepped forward to have a better look at the ancient artifact.

"Why…that looks like Yugi!" Michelle gasped.

"Is that you sunshine?" Mina asked.

Kaiba just grunted.

"We called you here," Mai explained, "because of that." She pointed to the figure next to Atem.

Everybody but Serena and Yugi and his friends gasped.

"What? What's everybody…oh my gosh that's me!!!!" She yelled.

"She's right sister," Marik said, "look at the resemblance between the two."

"That can't be Serena," Raye mumbled, "This one looks much too graceful."

"Maybe it's Princess Serenity," Lita offered.

"Princess Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"Serena was a princess back in the Silver Millennium, three-thousand years ago."

"No way!" Tea gasped. "Yugi, isn't that just two-thousand years after the Pharaoh lived?"

Yugi nodded.

"That must mean that Serena lived even before the Silver Millennium." Michelle concluded.

"That's so weird…" Raye murmured.

"Look at this you guys," Serenity said, calling them over.

On the tablet were hieroglyphics, but most of it was faded away.

"It's too bad my grandpa's not here," Yugi sighed, "he would be able to read what it says."

"Hang on a minute!" Amy said, pulling out a miniature computer from her pocked. She began typing, "If I can get a scan on the hieroglyphics, I may be able to decipher the ancient scriptures." Everyone waited as she scanned the artifact, it was a few moments before she said anything.

"Here it is. Legend states that Amunet, Goddess of Mystery, was once a princess 5,000 years ago. She was destined to be married to the king at the time, they were arranged at birth, but the king had sensed evil in her soul, and fell in love with another. Due to such anger and rage, Amunet began to destroy the villages of the kingdom, so the Pharaoh's loyal servants sealed her away. She had vowed her vengeance would come one day…"

"The Pharaoh…" Tea began, "that must mean Atem! But how…?"

"This must have happened after he defeated Zorc Tea," Yugi explained, "he still had a life after that, so he must've gotten married then…"

Tea's face fell as she took a few steps back.

"Who is this other girl he fell in love with?" Duke asked.

"It must mean…Serena!" Everybody turned to Serena, where she was standing idly, picking her teeth.

"I tink some of that salad got stuck in my teet. What's everybody looking at?"

"Serena," Raye stuttered, "You were married to a Pharaoh!"

"Really? Who?" she took a closer look at the person on the tablet. "Wait!? You mean…I was married to this little squirt!?" she said, pointing at Yugi.

"NO!" Rini yelled, the blushed. "I mean…you're two different people…right Yugi?"

"That's right Rini. But…Ishizu, what does that have to do with the present?"

"I'm afraid this is my fault. I…"

Before Ishizu could finish, a hurricane-like wind blew the tent away, exposing everyone to the sandstorm outside.

"AAAAHHH!!!!" Everybody screamed.

"ATEM!!!" they heard a voice scream. "I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!!!!"

"Hotaru!" Valon yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Where's Rini?" She screamed.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, shielding his little brother.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Tea coughed.

"There!" Raphael yelled, pointing up to the sky. They saw a woman in the air, she was wearing a white dress, and had red curls that went everywhere, and beautiful, but menacing blue eyes.

"YOU!!!" she pointed at Yugi, "YOU WILL PAY FOR REJECTING ME! WE WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!!!"

"She thinks Yugi's Atem!" Rini yelled.

_I've got to help! _Serena thought, as she pulled out her diamond. "Moon Tranquil Power!!!" Serena transformed into her Dominant form, her angel wings spreading out, along with her Moon Scepter.

"Serena!!!" Darien yelled, wanting to transform into Tuxedo Mask, but couldn't because he couldn't see through the sand.

"You shall not wreak your havoc as long as I'm around!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I am Sailor Moon, the Scout of love and justice, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!!!"

Moon Scepter Attack!!!" She yelled, pointing the rod at the woman. Silver discs began to be thrown at her.

"AAAHHH!!!" she yelled, disappearing, but before she did, her whisper carried through the wind, "you haven't seen the last of me…"

The sandstorm came to an end, and everyone seemed safe.

Sailor Moon transformed back into her regular self, dazed. _That was way too easy…_she though worriedly.

"Is everyone all right?" Marik asked, helping Serenity up.

"Ugh, barely," Tristan grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Who was that?" Michelle asked, Alister next to her.

"That…" Ishizu said, looking up to the sky, "was Amunet…"

"But how?" Joey asked, "The ancient scriptures said dat she was from five-thousand years ago! How can she be back?"

"I think…her spirit was sealed away in the tablet I dug up. So I believe I just set her free…"

"That wasn't too smart of you." Kaiba snorted.

"Seto!" Mina said, "she didn't know! It's okay Ishizu, Sailor Moon defeated her."

"I don't think so," Serena shook her head.

Everybody turned to her, confused.

"I know she'll be back. I just know it. Defeating her was way too easy…"

"I think Serena's right." Yugi agreed. "She'll be back."

"So what are we going to do?" Rini asked.

"How do we defeat her?" Raphael questioned.

"Amy," Yugi turned to her. "Do the scriptures state how Amunet was sealed away?"

Amy skimmed on her laptop before she answered. "That part of the ancient scriptures have been faded away."

"Figures," Duke mumbled.

"Wouldn't Atem know how to seal her away?" Tea asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, but how are we going to ask him?" Tristan asked. "We can't go back in time again."

"Maybe we can," Yugi said, "Ishizu, do you think we can?"

"I'm sorry Yugi," Ishizu answered, "But the only way we could go back in time was if we had the Millennium items, and you know we sealed those away."

Michelle elbowed Trista in the ribs.

"Ouch!" She yelped, then stepped forward. "I think I could be of some assistance." Then she called out, "Pluto Era Power!" Transforming into Sailor Pluto.

"Of course!" Amy exclaimed, "Sailor Pluto is the Guardian of Time, she could take us back in time!"

"But you've never done that before," Raye protested, "It's dangerous, you could mess up the time-space continuum!"

"But if we sit here and do nothing, wouldn't Amunet destroy the Earth anyway?" Hotaru asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "It's a risk we must take."

"So how will you take us back in time Sailor Pluto?" Yugi asked.

Sailor Pluto held up her Garnet Rod high in the air and recited a chant, "I call upon the power of the Garnet Rod to take us back in time, 5,000 years ago, back to the age of the Pharaoh Atem, in the Valley of the Kings, so we can put an end to Amunet, Goddess of Mystery!"

For a moment nothing happened, and everybody was skeptic. But a few minutes later, the winds of the sandstorm picked up again and encircled everyone in it, transporting them through another dimension.

"I think it's working!" Tea yelled.

"Let's hope!" Mina coughed.

"WHOAAAHH!!!" everybody yelled, as they spun around and around in the air. Dust was still clouded around them, so they couldn't see anything. But as the winds resided, they landed on the ground gently, and took in their surroundings.

"Where…where are we?" Rini whispered, looking across the vast desert.

"Rini this…" Yugi answered, "is ancient Egypt."

A/N: I've got a bit of a problem with the third chap, so it might take me longer to post up, but I'll update soon! In the meantime, you should try reading some of my other stories, or poems. I'll be back! =D


	3. Lost in the Valley of the Kings

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was writing it all at school, so yeah... Anyways, this one is twice as long as the others so that should make you happy. Stop readin gthis and start reading the chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!

Rini and Yugi stared across the vast desert, taking everything in. The sandstorms had resided, and now the land before them was barren, lifeless. The sun was shining so brightly that Rini had to shield her eyes from it.

She turned around and gasped.

"Rini?" Yugi cried, worried. "Rini, what is it?!"

"Where…" she began, "is everyone?"

Yugi looked around. He too could not see anybody. "Oh no," he sighed, "When Sailor Pluto took us back in time, everybody must have then been scattered across Egypt."

"So how are we supposed to find them Yugi!?"

"I don't know. But sitting around here isn't going to help. We better get moving."

Rini nodded. "Right." And they began to walk in the direction of the sun.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

"Diana!" Rini exclaimed, taking the small kitten into her arms.

"I had to run to catch up with you guys, you were so far away!"

"Diana did you see Joey, Tristan, Tea or anyone else?" Yugi asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, but I did see this huge palace, I tried to go in but the guards kicked me out."

_Atem! _Yugi thought excitedly. "Where is this palace?"

"Over there," Diana pointed with her tiny paw. "That's where I saw it."

"Then that's where we'll be going." Yugi said, determined.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired!!!" Serena moaned, dragging her feet along the sand.

"Come on Serena," Darien cooed, holding out this hand, "we'll find the others soon, but until then we can't stop."

"Ugh, she is such a whiner!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Quiet you annoying cat!" Serena screamed, pouncing on her.

"MEOWW!!!" Luna screeched, running away from Serena, "the girl's gone completely insane!"

"Uh…Serena," Darien said, holding her back, "I think the heat's gotten to you, we should find some shade and water."

Serena panted thirstily and agreed. They headed off again.

"Oh, I'm so worried about Rini," Serena said after a while, "I hope she's okay."

"I hope Diana's not alone," Luna added, "she's a small kitty in a big world."

"I'm sure everybody's fine guys," Darien assured them, "there's no need to worry."

"Oh look!" Serena squealed, running forward. In front of her she saw a pond full of ice-cold water. She splashed some on her face and began rolling in it.

"Uh…Bunny…" Darien began.

"Oh beautiful, beautiful water!" she cried. Serena then turned to Darien and sat up. "What!?"

"Look beneath you silly girl!" Luna snapped.

"Luna," Serena began, lying back down, "I know water when I…huh!?" She quickly sat up and looked. There was not water, there never had been, there was just sand and more sand. It was all illusion. And that illusion, was in Serena's mouth and all over her body.

"Ew, gross, pht, pht!" she tried to spit out the dust and sand that had caused her throat to go so dry. Then she began to wipe her tongue with her hands although her hands were covered with dust, which just made it worse.

"I need fum wader!" she whined, holding her tongue out. She wiped her hands on her jeans and was just beginning to pull herself up when she got knocked over by someone who ran into her.

Serena landed on her bottom with a _thud._ "Ouch!" she yelped, "What's your problem?! Don't you have any…"

"Serena!" Darien shouted.

"What? What could I have possibly done…oh!" Serena gasped as she turned to the person who ran into her.

She was a girl around Serena's age, she looked just like her, although this girl's hair was white, her eyes were a silverish blue and she was wearing the traditional Egyptian wedding dress.

"That's her!" Luna exclaimed, "the same girl from the ancient stone tablet!"

The girl's eyes went wide at the talking cat, and she let out a quick apology before running off again. "PardonmeImustgoAmunethasbeenreleased!" And she was off again.

"Wait!" Darien shouted, "What's your name?!" But he was too late. The girl was already gone.

A few moments later, a dark shadow passed above them and then it was gone, revealing the sun again.

"Okay…." Serena said slowly, "That…was…weird. Am I the only one that didn't understand A WORD of what that girl just said?"

"She said that Amunet has been released." Luna said solemnly.

"That must mean that she's somewhere here," Darien inquired.

"Oh great, does that mean we're too late? Now what are we supposed to do!?"

"Let's go over to that palace," Luna said, pointing ahead of them, "Maybe somebody there can explain what's happening."

"Um…was that there before?"

"What's with all the questions Buns? It's better than walking another five miles in the desert."

"You're right…" Serena sighed, "Let's go."

As the three began walking toward the palace, Serena turned back once to see if the girl might be there. But she wasn't. _Please let her be okay…_Serena thought.

"Serena, hurry up!" Darien shouted, who was way ahead.

"Coming!" Serena called back, running to catch up with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on guys," Joey panted, leaning against a palm tree, "I need…to take…a break. I'm exhausted."

"From what?" Mai scoffed, "Walking for five minutes?"

"Now, now," Amy said, stepping between the two, "It must be at least a hundred and fifteen degrees out here."

"Man, I could kill for some water right now," Joey said dreamily.

"Or a cool breeze," Mai added, fanning herself.

Amy looked at the two and got an idea.

"Mercury Wisdom Power!" She called out, transforming into Sailor Mercury.

Mai and Joey both looked up in confusion.

"Uh…any particular reason why you did dat?" he asked.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" She responded, shooting an array of bubbles along with a powerful breeze.

The two quickly jumped up to soak it all in.

"Now dat…feels good."

"You know, for once Joey I agree with you."

"There," Sailor Mercury said, "Better?"

"Much." The two sighed happily.

"Now," Mercury explained, transforming back into her normal self, "the first thing we need to do is search the desert for any of the others. It's much better if we're all in a group."

"No problemo, I got dis!" Joey activated his duel disk and shouted, "Now I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

What normally was a virtual dragon turned out to be a real duel monster, its black wings spread out and its red eyes gleaming.

"But…how did you…?" Mai stumbled, baffled.

Joey jumped onto his favorite monster and replied, "You ask questions, you get no answers. You just gotta wing it and hope you get lucky! I'm gonna check out dis area for Yugi and the others!" And so his Red Eyes Black Dragon carried him off and soared through the sky.

Mai closes her eyes and chuckled. "Joey Wheeler is one mystery to be solved."

Amy stood next to her as she watched Joey leave. After that there was an awkward silence. "Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…do you like Joey?"

"Well, he can be a total pain in the neck at times, but yeah, I like him."

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant…" Amy felt her cheeks getting hot, she wasn't good at this kind of stuff.

"Oh, you mean…" Mai started, but couldn't finish because she began laughing hysterically, bending over and hugging her sides.

Amy's face fell, she was so embarrassed. _I should never have asked…_

Mai looked up again. "Wait, were you serious?"

Amy gave a slight nod.

Mai stood up straight and solemnly stared across Egypt from the ledge of which she was perched upon.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Joey is one of my closest friends. He helped me out when nobody else would. And I will always be grateful to him. But…the idea of being romantically involved with him, or anything more than a friend….would ruin everything we had in the past."

"I do love Joey," Mai finally said, and Amy felt her heart skip a beat, "But I love him as a friend, and nothing more. So…" she said, winking, "you don't have to worry about any competition. He's all yours."

Amy blushed again just as Red Eyes and Joey landed. He jumped off and eyed the two of them with suspicion.

"I uh…didn't see nothin'. Dey must be pretty far for Red Eyes not to spot 'em."

Both Mai and Amy's face fell in disappointment.

"Well that's not good." Amy said, taking out her mini computer and typing furiously on it. "If your duel disk works, then maybe…I've got a signal!"

"So what now?" Mai asked. "can you find the others?"

"Probably not," Amy said, shaking her head, "we don't have any DNA samples of anybody and even if we did, it's on a low battery, and the DNA tracker takes up a lot of energy, so it probably wouldn't work. But maybe I can contact the others…an incoming message!"

"Who is it?!" Joey and Mai pounced.

Amy clicked on the message, expecting Serena or any of the other scouts. But what she got was far from it.

"Hello? HELLO!?"

"REBECCA!?!?" Everybody screeched.

"Huh? Joey, Mai, Amy!"

"How were you able to contact me?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I hacked into you system, do you know how easy your password was to solve? It was J-…"

"Why did you hack into my system!?" Amy screeched, her anger bubbling over.

"Where's Yugi? Where are you guys? Wait, I thought you were going back to Japan, that doesn't look like Japan, what's going on you guys?!"

"Rebecca calm down, the…the picture is getting blurry, I think the signal is weakening…"

"You bet it is, an ice storm has just hit Domino City, everybody's in a shelter, we don't have any information, now answer my questions!"

"Sailor Pluto took us back to ancient Egypt," Amy explained, "we think we know why the weather is changing so rapidly. I'm here with Joey and Mai, I don't know where the others are, we all got split up."

"You mean Rini could be alone with my Yugi!?!?" Rebecca shrieked.

"Rebecca that's not the point! The world is in great…Rebecca? Rebecca!?"

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"I lost the connection. Or rather…Rebecca did. I'm afraid the weather's only getting worse in the modern day world."

"Dat means we gotta stop dis Amunet soon or all of Domino City will be a huge popsicle!"

"First we have to find the others knucklehead. And knowing how great your detective skills are that could take a while." Mai scoffed.

"Arguing is not going to get us far either." Amy stopped as she felt a light breeze flow through her hair.

"Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics indicated that the direction of the wind always points to civilization."

"So you're saying we should go dat way just because you saw it from some chicken scratch?"

Amy glared at Joey. "Do you have another suggestion Joey?"

"N-no ma'm." Joey said, stiff.

"Good, then let's go." Amy said, heading west.

Joey was still frozen in place when Mai walked past him, bumping him hard in the shoulder.

"Loser." She snickered.

"What'd you call me?!" Joey shouted, running after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-where are we?" Serenity trembled, stepping onto a ledge. When the whole team had split up, Serenity had ended up with Marik and Ishizu, an unlikely group.

"I don't know exactly," Ishizu answered, looking around. "But I do know that the Guardian of Time's powers were real."

"Wait, sister, you can't be saying that she could've actually taken us back in time 5,000 years ago!"

"How can you not believe their powers, but believe in the power of the Millennium Items? It was destiny Mark, that these friends of Yugi's are here." Ishizu said.

Serenity had drifted away from the conversation of the two siblings; she was walking along the cliff…when suddenly…

"Serenity, look out!" Marik shouted.

"What?" she turned to Marik. She then let out a terrible shriek as a harpy-like figure flew at her; it's claws as sharp as knives.

"Prepare for the new queen! PREPARE FOR THE NEW QUEEN!!!" it chanted, as it tried to claw at Serenity's hand, missing by just a few inches.

Although the impact of the strong winds caused Serenity to trip, and she was about to fall over the edge.

"Oh no!" She gasped, trying to get a grip of the ledge. But her hands couldn't hold on as she let go.

"I've got you!" Marik shouted, grabbing her hand.

Serenity looked at beneath her and saw that it was a long way down. She looked back at Marik and cried out hysterically, "Don't let me go! Please!"

"Don't worry, I…whoa!"

The harpy came at them again, this time aiming at Marik. Her wild red hair flew out in all directions and she had bright yellow eyes.

Marik stumbled off the cliff; his grip on Serenity's hand was weakening.

"Marik!" Ishizu yelled, running toward him.

The harpy was now determined to knock them over. She flew behind Marik and pushed him over the edge with her mighty legs.

"NOOO!!!" Serenity and Marik screamed, as they tumbled down the cliff.

Ishizu stood there, frozen. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"Take a dive!" the harpy suggested, as she pushed Marik forward the same way she had Marik.

"Aaahhh!!!" Ishizu yelled, falling.

"Well, my work here is done." The harpy smirked, as she flew back to her master.

When Ishizu reached the bottom, she felt as if she had broken every bone in her body, there were cuts and bruises everywhere.

She gasped as she turned to Marik and Serenity, who were lying face down in the sand. _No!_

"Marik! Serenity!" Ishizu cried, shaking them, "Wake up! Please!"

"Mmm…." They both murmured, stirring.

When Serenity opened her eyes to the blinding sun, she immediately sat up and touched her face and arms.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" she cried.

"What was that Ishizu?" Marik asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Ishizu replied, standing up, "but I don't want to stick around and find out. Let's keep moving."

"Um…guys?" Serenity asked, trembling.

"What is it Serenity?" Marik froze. In front of them, along the vast valley, were spirits, they all had menacing eyes, there were men, women, even children, amongst the they didn't look happy.

"Zorc…." They seemed to drawl, "Zorc…"

"W-w-who are these people?" Serenity stuttered, peeking over Marik's shoulder.

"These must be the spirits of one of the villages Zorc destroyed…don't move…" Ishizu whispered.

One of the female spirits came forward. Her hair went down to her waste and her eyes were coarse black with anger. "Zorc and all accomplices must pay for the destruction of our village! Let there be light in the Valley of the Kings! Spirits! Destroy them!"

All of the spirits charged at Ishizu, Serenity, and Marik, who were frozen in fear.

"They think we helped Zorc destroy their village!" Serenity shrieked.

"Who cares? Let's move!" Marik shouted, grabbing Serenity's hand as they began to run.

"Quick! Don't let them escape!" The woman yelled.

"They're gaining on us Marik!" Ishizu gasped.

"I know that!" Marik turned around and activated his duel disk. "I summon the Regenerating Mummy! This should stall them!"

A decaying mummy appeared and all of the spirits froze. One after another they began to attack the monster, but every time the mummy regenerated, infuriating the spirits even more.

The three took advantage of this moment, and started to run, until they were completed out of the valley from which the spirits were.

"Aaahhh!!!" The women spirit shrieked, pounding on the invisible barrier that spirits could not cross. "You and all your generations shall be cursed ten fold! I swear it on the graves of all who were destroyed by the evil Zorc!"

"That…was…close." Marik gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Look guys," Serenity said in awe, staring at the palace in front of her.

"This," Ishizu replied, "this is where the pharaoh lives…"

"We made it. Let's go!" Marik shouted, running.

"Marik! Marik, wait up!" Ishizu called out, trying to catch up with him.

Serenity quickly followed suit. _Oh, I hope Joey is okay… _she thought worriedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flashback)_

_Pharaoh! Tea thought, about to stop him._

_But Joey rested his hand on her shoulder, restraining her, and shook his head._

_Tears streamed down Tea's cheeks as she watched Atem go back to the spirit world._

_Goodbye Atem…_

_(End Flashback)_

_Will I see him here? _Tea trembled at the though of seeing the pharaoh again.

"Tea? Tea!" Bakura yelled.

"Huh? What?" Tea gasped, her thoughts interrupted. Standing behind her was Bakura, a worried look on his face.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing Bakura," Tea mumbled, kicking some sand.

Bakura was unconvinced, but shrugged it off. "Well, I don't know what we're supposed to be looking for exactly. Maybe we should find the others first. What do you think Tea?"

"I don't know," Tea sighed. "Look around us Bakura, there's nothing but sand and more sand. We'll never find a way out!" She cried, stomping her foot.

Bakura froze.

"I'm sorry Bakura," Tea finally said, slumping her shoulders, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just…"

"Just what Tea?"

Tea turned away from Bakura, embarrassed. "The girl on the ancient tablet Ishizu showed us. I just…I never thought that Atem would…you know…"

"Find love?" Bakura finished softly.

Tea blushed. "Yeah. Something like that."

"I'm sorry Tea."

"You? What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sure that if Atem was with us in the present, things would have turned out differently for you."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Tea," Bakura said, "don't tell me that you're going to deny ever having feelings for the pharaoh."

"Well…I…yeah, I guess you're right. I really miss him Bakura."

"I know you do Tea," Bakura said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If it's any consolation to you, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

Tea gave a small smile. "Thanks Bakura."

Bakura nodded. "Now let's go. The others are probably looking for us."

Tea stayed behind for a few moments, as she watched Bakura walk away.

_Could he be…? No, what are you thinking Tea? The sun's probably gotten to your head!_

"Tea?" Bakura shouted, "Aren't you coming?"

"Coming!" Tea called back, running to catch up with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoo! That was a hard fall!" Valon said, getting up and looking around. He then smiled. "Well, well! If I had to be lost in Egypt with anybody I'm glad it's you, love."

"Hmm?" Hotaru sat up and blushed. She then gasped. "What happened to your arm?"

"Well, that's not pretty," Valon said, ovbserving the huge cut on his left arm. "I don't suppose you have a band-aid, now, do you?"

"Here, let me." Hotaru placed her tiny hands on Valon's arm and his eyes went wide as the cut slowly began to disappear, and all that was left was a faint pink line.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"I've been able to do it ever since I was little," she shrugged, her finger running across the now healed cut. "One of the reasons I didn't have any friends. Everybody thought I was a freak."

"That's crazy. You're as much of a freak as I am."

"Thanks Valon…I think."

He stood up and laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that." Valon held out his hand to her. "Let's look around, shall we?"

Hotaru nodded. "Okay." She said, taking hold of his hand as he pulled her up.

"Where should we start first? Valon asked.

"There's a village over there," Hotaru pointed, "We should ask around and see if they've seen any of the others."

"Good idea. Let's go."

"Well, this isn't going to be easy." Hotaru murmured, looking around.

The village was absolutely beautiful, although it was flooded with people. Men, women, and children were dancing around, dressed in their fines clothes and were waving colorful flags around and around, as if there was a festival.

"Somebody's birthday?" Valon suggested.

"I doubt it," Hotaru responded. She tapped one of the local's shoulders, a burly man, with a small beard and big brown eyes. "Excuse me," she asked, "do you know what's going on?"

The man turned to her and exclaimed in a thick accent, "We are celebrating the upcoming wedding of our beloved princess!"

"Princess?" Valon and Hotaru looked at each other.

"What's her name?" Valon asked.

But the man didn't hear for the volume of the crowd had reached its peak.

Hotaru had to cover her ears from the deafening sound.

Suddenly everything became quiet as the same man that Hotaru had spoken to stood up on a small stool in front of the crowd, and began to speak.

"Because the mother and father of the princess are so busy with the preparations for the wedding, I was sent here to thank you all, for coming in light of this glorious day."

The crowd began to cheer again.

The burly man put a hand up, silencing them.

"I know that you are all thrilled at the news of the engagement. Which is why we have set up this village festival prior to the wedding. A farewell party, to our princess. Unfortunately, our princess could not be here for she must prepare for the wedding. But she wants you all to enjoy yourselves tonight. She says she will be seeing you soon, once she becomes queen. Yes, Atem and Amunet will rule mightily, over the land of Egypt. Let us feast!"

The crowd dispersed once again, and laughter shook the village as people ate roast lamb, fresh dates, and flower necklaces were passed around.

"Did you hear that Valon?" Hotaru whispered. "This is the village in which Amunet lives!"

"What?" Valon couldn't hear her.

"I SAID THIS IS WHERE AMUNET LIVES!!!" Hotaru yelled, which caused everybody to stop what they were doing and stare at her. Hotaru blushed, and took a few steps back.

Valon gave a lopsided grin. "Well, now that we have your attention," he began, "Any of you mind telling us where this wedding will take place?"

"Why, at the pharaoh's kingdom of course!" a petite woman said.

"Where does the pharaoh live?" Hotaru asked.

"On the other side of those mountains," a little boy pointed.

"Thanks mate," Valon said, ruffling his hair.

"Well, we better get going," Hotaru said, taking a deep breath. She gave a small bow to the people of the village. "Thank you all for your kindness, but we really must get going."

"Very well then," said the burly man, making his way through the crowd. "But please, take these flower necklaces as a gift from Amunet."

Two women came and laid necklaces over Valon and Hotaru's head, Hotaru's made of small violets, and Valon's, made up of big white lilies.

Valon fingered the white petals. "Uh…thanks for the pretty necklace."

Hotaru elbowed him in the ribs.

"WE hope you come to see our dear Amunet's wedding." The burly man said happily.

"Oh…there will be a wedding!" Hotaru responded, grabbing Valon's hand, pulling them out of the crowd.

As they reached the end of the village, they overheard to women whispering.

"Are they not the loveliest couple?"

Hotaru turned around. "Oh, we're not a couple miss,"

"Hotaru," Valon interrupted, pushing her forward, "don't ruin their fun…"

After a few hours of hiking through the mountains, the two had seemed to have lost all hope.

"That old man didn't know what he was talking about…" Valon sighed.

"Valon…"

"I mean, sure, say that Atem's kingdom is WAY behind these mountains…."

"Valon?"

"That guy should check a map before he gives anyone else directions…"

"VALON!!!" Hotaru shouted.

"What?"

"Look." She pointed. Before them was a vast kingdom, its streets filled with people, such liveliness. Behind the village was a magnificent palace, the gold walls gleaming from the radiant sun.

"Huh. Guess that old coop wasn't crazy after all." Valon said.

"Maybe the others are already there!" Hotaru said excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" he said, as they both started running toward the palace, hoping to find their friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward silence as Alister and Michelle walked through Egypt.

Michelle has no idea what to talk about, the two had nothing in common.

"So…" she began.

"Look at that," Alister stopped, which made Michelle stop also.

"What is it?" she asked him, then looked at the direction he was looking at. "Oh my…"

There was a small village, its houses, torn, palm trees, fallen, and there was debris everywhere, and parts where small fires had quickly began to take its course.

"What happened?" she choked.

There was a slight rustle that caused the two to jump.

"Shh!" Alister hissed, placing a hand on Michelle's arm. "Listen…"

There it was again, that same sound. This time, Michelle could see two eyes peeking out from behind one of the destroyed buildings.

She let out a cry and stepped back. "W-what was that!?"

"It's a kid…" Alister said in wonder.

Michelle turned back to the rubble and saw a small child step out. A little boy with dark skin, messed up brown hair and lifeless blue eyes came forward, his expression curious.

A memory struck Alister. "He almost looks like…" he murmured.

"Did you say something Alister?" Michelle asked.

"Um…no. Nothing." Alister bent down on one knee and held his hand out to the boy.

"It's okay," he said in a soothing voice.

The little boy slowly stepped forward and laid his small hand in Alister's.

"What's your name?" Michelle asked softly.

The boy looked up at her. "Ali. My name is Ali."

"Where's your mom and dad?"

His eyes brimmed with tears. "They're gone."

Michelle choked back her own tears before she asked her next question.

"W-what happened to your village?"

"Zorc destroyed it."

"Are you all alone kid?" Alister asked.

Ali shook his head. "No. There's many more of us." Ali stepped back to reveal about 15-20 kids, huddled up under a ragged hut, they looked as though they hadn't eaten in days.

"My goodness," Michelle murmured.

"So, you've been living here all by yourself for how long?"

A little girl with short brown hair whispered in a small voice, "We weren't always by ourselves. Dalila and Jamila used to take care of us."

"Who are they?"

"Big girls, very pretty, and smart."

"Where are they?"

Ali shrugged. "They went to get food for us…but never came back…"

"But our bellies will be filled shortly," the little girl interrupted, when she saw the look on Michelle and Alister's faces. "For our future queen promised us that no person shall go hungry, rich or poor."

"Future queen?"

"Yes, the wedding of Amunet and Atem will be soon…"

"Amunet!?" Michelle gasped, turning to Alister. "We're too late!"

"Where is this wedding going to take place?" Alister asked.

"At Pharaoh Atem's kingdom," one of the children answered. "See the big castle? That's where the pharaoh lives. And that is where he and Amunet will be betrothed."

"This doesn't make any sense," Michelle murmured, shaking her head. "Amunet is wreaking havoc in the present-day world because Atem rejected her. But these children are saying they're getting married!"

"We need to go see Atem and figure out what's going on."

"But…what about the kids?" Michelle whispered.

Alister sighed and looked at all the young faces. He couldn't leave these children. Not again. Not ever.

"Come on kids," he said, "let's take a trip to the pharaoh's."

"No." Ali said firmly.

"What?!"

"We can't leave," the little girl whispered, "Not until Dalila and Jamila come back."

"But, sweetie, what if they don't come back?" Michelle asked.

Ali firmly planted his feet on the ground and said, "No, we're staying here."

_Look at this kid, _Alister thought angrily. _Making decisions for himself. Fine. If that's the way he wants it to be._

"Let's go Michelle," Alister muttered, already walking away.

"But…Alister…what about…?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Michelle took a look back at the children's faces, forlorn and dirty, they looked so pitiful.

But Ali's eyes, were the only ones that now had lust and determination. And Michelle wouldn't take that away from him.

"Okay. Let's go."

As Michelle and Alister began to walk away, the little girl ran up to them and tugged on Michelle's skirt. Michelle turned around.

"My name is Amna," the girl said, pressing a small white flower into the palm of Michelle's hand.

Michelle's eyes brimmed with tears. "Goodbye Amna."

Amna ran back to the other children and waved goodbye.

Michelle quickly turned around and began to walk away again, for it she had said another work or stared at the children a moment longer, she new she would begin to bawl.

Instead, she continued to walk alongside Alister, praying that nothing would happen to those children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should ask her, maybe she knows where they are," Trista said to Raphael, pointing to the girl who was holding what looked to be like a wand.

Raphael shrugged. "You can ask her."

"Excuse me?" Trista retorted, before she could snap at Raphael again, the girl came over and interrupted them.

"Hi there! I'm Mana, what's your name, I've never seen you guys here before, you're pretty, are you two married?"

"Oh…well, I'm Trista and this is my friend Raphael. We're new here and no, we aren't married."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya!"

"Have you seen anyone else around here like us?" Raphael asked.

"Hmm…nope, haven't seen people like you…until now!"

"What are you doing her all by yourself?" Trista asked.

"Well, I would be inside playing with Atem, but I'm afraid I might run into Amunet."

"Amunet!?" Trista and Raphael exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's a real witch, she doesn't care about anyone but herself, and she just wants to marry Atem so that she can rule Egypt."

"But…Atem said no, right?"

Mana shrugged. "Beats me. I haven't seen him or talked to him ever since _she _came."

"Well then, let's go inside." Raphael insisted. _It'll be nice to see the pharaoh again…_

"Suit yourself," Mana replied, leading toward the entrance of Atem's palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going the wrong way!" Duke shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, I know what I'm doing!" Raye yelled back.

"Atem and the others are probably OVER THERE."

"Yeah? Well I say that they're OVER HERE!"

"We'll never find our way out of this desert Raye, if all you do is argue."

"Me? What about you? You started it!"

"You know what, how about you go your way, and I go mine?"

"That's the best idea you've had all day!"

"All right then, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Both of them angrily stomped off their separate ways, Raye, going to the left, and Duke, going to the right.

"That Duke Devlin, just like Serena, never listens to anybody…" Raye mumbled.

Suddenly, Raye heard a loud rumble overhead.

_What was that? _She thought worriedly.

A few steps later, there the sound was again, although this time, the sound was closer, and there was a flapping of wings.

Raye stopped and took a look around. She looked up to see a creature with wings, too big to be a bird, spread out its wings.

The sun reflected its face, it was a harpy, with curly red hair and those bright yellow eyes, its claws as sharp as knives. It had a hideous grin on its face, as it swooped down to attack Raye.

"Mars Inferno Power!" Raye shouted, transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the harpy. She let the arrow fly and it shot the harpy directly in the heart.

The harpy let out a terrible shriek as her whole body went up in flames, and all that was left ashes.

Sailor Mars transformed back into her regular self and waited a few moments to catch her breath, her heart was racing.

She ran her hands through the ashes, and felt something hard. Raye pulled out a gold medallion, a giant _A _was engraved in it.

_Amunet…_Raye concluded. She stood up and began to run, hoping to catch up with Duke.

_I'm just going to tell him what I found…_Raye told herself, _that's the only reason I'm going…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Food! I'm in heaven!" Tristan exclaimed, breathing in the fresh scents of the local market.

"Wow, look at these," Lita murmured, sorting through all sorts of unique fruits and vegetables.

"This is called the star fruit," and elderly women, the owner of this cart, said. "You see the star shape? Very sweet fruit, you should take some."

"Oh…well, I would miss, but I don't have any money," Lita said apologetically. _Think they'd accept a $20 bill in ancient Egypt?_

"No money needed. Everything is free for today," the woman answered.

"Out of the way people!" Tristan yelled as he began to chomp on the many fruits and vegetables.

"But why is everything free today?" Lita asked.

"Lita," Tristan said, his mouth full of star fruit, "Do you have to ask? Just enjoy!"

"You must be a foreigner," the lady said, "otherwise you would know why. Where are you from?"

"Uh…well, my friend Tristan and I are from…Germany."

"Germany?"

"GERMANY?!?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yes Tristan, GERMANY," Lita emphasized.

Tristan shrugged and continued to binge.

"Well, wherever you are from ,you should know that in a matter of days, our beloved pharaoh will be getting married!"

"Atem's getting married?" Tristan mumbled, his mouth still full of star fruit.

"Ignore him," Lita sighed. "Who's the bride?"

"Thank Ra there are none too many foreigners. Amunet! Our pharaoh will be marrying Amunet!"

"Okay, just one more question…"

"Blessed be."

"Where will the wedding take place?"

"At the pharaoh's kingdom."

Lita blinked. The old lady sighed. "The kingdom is past the next two villages, you continue to walk right and there you'll see Atem's kingdom." A pause. "It's the big golden castle! Do you want me to write this down?!"  
"N-no, no, we're fine. Come on Tristan, let's go."

"Okay, thanks for the food lady!" Tristan said, carrying an armload of fruit before he left.

After they had left, the old woman fell back on her chair and let out a sigh. "What a day…" she closed her eyes and noticed a shadow fall over her. She opened her eyes to see a harpy above her, an evil grin on her face.

"Boo!" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina, Artemis, Kaiba, and Mokuba were walking through Egypt, Mina happily skipping and humming.

"It's so hot," Mokuba sighed, who was now being carried on Kaiba's back.

"We're almost there kiddo," Seto whispered to him, although he didn't know where "there" was.

"You think it's hot? I think the weather out here is lovely."

"Of course you do Mina," Artemis muttered, dragging himself along the desert.

_Why does this place seem so familiar? _Kaiba pondered, looking around.

Artemis' ears pricked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Everybody stopped.

Mina shrugged. "I didn't hear anything."

"Someone's talking," Kaiba said in a hushed whisper.

"Let's go check it out!" Mina said excitedly, running toward the voice.

"Mina…wait!"

Mina crouched down behind a pillar and urged the others to come over.

"I don't think this is a good…" Artemis began.

"Shh!" Mina hissed. "Look! Oh my…sunshine! That's you!"

Everyone fell silent as they saw Priest Seto kneel down to a huge stone tablet, a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon engraved in the stone.

"Kisara," he began, "I still hold your spirit inside of me ever since that fateful day. I come here everyday, to bring you news on our daily lives. I wish I could offer something good, but, unfortunately, today has been quite terrible. The princess of Cairo, Amunet, is ready to marry Atem. Although our pharaoh senses evil in her soul and refuses to marry her. We don't know where she is right now, she fled the kingdom after Atem canceled the wedding. I'm afraid to say that all of Egypt still thinks that they will witness the marriage of our pharaoh. I don't know what to do. I wish you were still here…" the priest placed his hand on the tablet, rested his forehead against it, then closes his eyes.

Mina turned to Seto Kaiba, her eyes shining.

"What?"

"You poor thing, you never told me you had a girlfriend…"

What?!" he yelled, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Mina, that's not me…"

"Denial is always the first stage…"

"I never had a girlfriend…"

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Mina…"

"It's okay, I understand sunshine, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Seto sighed and gave up, there was no point in arguing with Mina.

_Wonder if Yugi is here…_

"Let's go." Kaiba said, standing up.

"Why Kaiba?" Artemis asked.

"You wanna stay and watch this loser bawl over his lost girlfriend?"

Everybody had question marks in their minds, since he WAS the priest.

"Um…ok." Mokuba said, following him. Artemis quickly followed behind, Mina was the only one that stayed behind.

_Poor guy…_Mina thought, watching him. As she saw a figure approach, Mina hid deeper behind the shadows, just enough so that she could still see what was going on, but not get caught.

But all Mina could see was the back of the figure, she knew it was a girl, with long blonde hair. She was standing behind Priest Seto. And she just…stood there.

_Who is she? _Mina pondered, then felt something brush up against her leg. Mina was about to let out shriek before Artemis stopped her.

"Mina! Shh!" Artemis hissed. "We're leaving!"

"Oh…ok," Mina said shakily. She turned back to the two one more time…but they were gone.

_Huh. That's weird…_she thought, before turning to follow Artemis and the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are we supposed to be in here?" Diana whispered, as she, Rini, and Yugi crept through the corridors of Atem's castle.

"Yes," Yugi answered. "This is where the pharaoh lives, he knows about Amunet. He can help us."

"But how are we going to find him Yugi?" Rini asked. "There are like a hundred doors in this place!"

_Just like the pharaoh's mind…_Yugi thought, before answering. "Well, the pharaoh's throne is in the biggest room, so I'm guessing that that's where he is."

"Is this it?" Diana asked, peering into a room with a colossal entrance, enough to expose the three of them at that moment.

Yugi's jaw dropped as he began to walk directly into the room, despite Rini's protests.

"Yugi? What are you doing?!"

"And make sure this village has enough food and water," the pharaoh told one of his loyal servants, before he was interrupted.

"Atem."

The pharaoh turned around. His eyes went wide.

"Yugi." He breathed.

A/N: Ooh, suspenseful, isn't it? The next chapter won't be up for quite a while, so bear with me! Oh yeha, and that thing about Amy and the hieroglyphics, that is not true by the way, actually, I have no idea if it is. So...don't think it's true! LOL Please review! =)


	4. Reunited

A/N: What's up people? I'm back! Sorry for my inactiveness, my recent addiction to setokaiba. com has got me tied up. :P (Anyone that loves to duel, I recommend to you, JOIN IT! Online dueling, and it's FREE! Or, you can just hang out on the forum if you love Yu-Gi-Oh, over 30,000 members already! And there's only one man working on it, that is impressive.

Yugi didn't know what to do, he felt so awkward. He just stood, there, and shifted his body, clearing his throat nervously.

Rini could sense the tension in the room, so she stepped closer and pushed Yugi forward.

"Yugi!" Atem cried, running over and giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you pharaoh," Yugi sighed, "I…I thought you wouldn't recognize me…"

"How could I forget my other half?" Atem looked up and saw Rini and Diana. He was confused.

"Um…"

"Hi! I'm Rini!" she said, and turned to her small gray cat. "And this is my friend, Diana."

"Hello your majesty," the cat said shyly, bowing her head to the pharaoh.

Atem blinked "That cat…it can talk! Yugi how did you get here, where are the others, who is this…?"

But his questions were unanswered for they were interrupted by a bunch of guards, who were dragging people in.

"Sorry to interrupt dear pharaoh," one of them said, "but we have intruders who were trespassing." The guards threw the alleged intruders onto the ground.

"Dis isn't right, I deserve a lawyer!"

"Joey!" Atem gasped, and he looked at each of the faces closely. "Tea! Duke! Tristan! Kaiba!"

"We know our names, genius," Kaiba scoffed.

"Pharaoh!" Tea cried, who wanted to run and give him a hug, but couldn't for she her wrists were tied.

"Release them immediately!" the mighty king barked.

"Yes sir," the guards stumbled, untying all of them.

"Phew," Mina sighed, rubbing her wrists, "those guys sure know how to make tight knots!"

"Ouch!" Serena whined, "I think I got a bruise from it!"

Atem's eyes went wide. He quickly went down the steps and caught Serena's chin, staring deeply into her eyes.

_Could she be…?_

_Ok…this…is awkward._

"Hey buddy," Darien said heatedly.

Atem let go of Serena. "My apologies. I mistook her for another." He stood up and turned to everyone. "Please, let us go to the banquet hall, I have many questions to ask you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So pharaoh, you actually remember us?" Joey said, stuffing his mouth with tilapia.

"Yes I do Joey, and I don't believe you've changed a bit. Although I don't know…everybody."

"Oh right," Yugi blushed, he then introduced all the others.

Everyone mumbled some sort of greeting, except Darien, who was still miffed about Atem's confrontation with Serena.

"Yes, well," Atem said, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands, "I am still a bit baffled as to how you got here. Care to explain?"

"Well mate," Valon began, placing his fork down. "Hotaru and I got directions from an old man in another village…"

"Wait a minute," Tea interrupted, confused, "I know that the pharaoh would still be able to recognize us when we came here, but I didn't know that other people could see us. Remember last time? We were invisible to the villagers."

A few others nodded in agreement.

"But remember Tea," Ishizu explained, "Sailor Pluto actually _transported_ us back in time, where as with the Millennium Items, our _spirits _were brought here."

"Sailor Pluto?" Atem asked.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time," Trista said, raising her hand.

Atem looked at each of the new faces, his brow furrowing.

"We are the Sailor Scouts," Serena explained, "protectors of love and justice and all that other good stuff!"

The pharaoh rested his eyes on Serena a moment longer than he had the others. This made Darien quite uneasy, and just as he was about to say something, Atem looked away.

"Atem I would love to sit here and catch up," Yugi sighed, shaking his head. He then turned to the pharaoh, his eyes serious. "But the world is in serious danger right now."

"How so?"

"An evil spirit, Amunet, has been released in our world," Yugi told him, "she says that you rejected her, and now she wants revenge."

"What?! Yugi, that's impossible!"

"Yeah? Tell dat to da freaky bride we saw," Joey mumbled.

"No I believe it is your turn to explain, my dear pharaoh," Marik said.

Atem sighed and shook his head. "I believe that this story begins far before I had met Amunet. There is someone who can explain this better than I can." The pharaoh snapped his fingers and called one of the servants to him.

The servant bent on one knee and said, "What is your desire my dear pharaoh?"

"I need you to call forth Priest Seto and his acquaintance here."

"Yes my pharaoh." The servant complied, dipping his head before he ran to fulfill Atem's request.

An awkward silence fell across the room, as they waited for the servant to return.

Bakura cleared his throat and slowly took a drink of water out of his golden grail.

Duke began to drum his fingers on the table, which annoyed Raye beyond her wildest imagination.

Everybody stopped as they saw the servant return, along with the two people Atem had requested.

Mina gasped and dropped her fork, which made a shattering sound as it fell to the ground.

In front of Priest Seto was the girl Mina had seen before. Although she looked exactly like…Mina!

Mokuba looked back and forth at the two look-alikes, and grinned.

"Whoa," he said, "I did NOT see that coming."

Yes, the girl looked quite like Mina, although her blonde hair was a bit lighter and a tad shorter. She still had the same shining blue eyes, although there was a hint of silver in them.

She was breathtaking, even as her face was streaked with tears, she still looked beautiful.

Priest Seto, who was standing behind her, had his hand protectively on her shoulder, comforting her at the same time.

"My friends," Atem said, standing up, "this…is Jamila."

The blonde beauty gave a slight bow and nodded her head.

"Jamila," Atem began clearing his throat, "These friends would like to know what…happened."

She quickly glanced up, her eyes wide with fear.

"My pharaoh," Priest Seto seethed, his teeth clenching.

The pharaoh put up a hand. "I believe it is Jamila's decision whether or not she would like to share this with us or not."

Serenity, who was standing behind Joey watching quietly, could feel this girl's pain. _That poor girl, _she thought, _she looks like she's lost her best friend…_

"It's okay," Serenity smiled, placing her hand on Jamila's shoulder, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

The girl's eyes immediately filled with tears, as she smiled. "Such a sweet girl…" she said, gently placing her hand on Serenity's face. She turned to the others. "No, I shall tell you all, come, sit down please."

Jamila gathered her many white ruffles and plopped on the ground, urging the others to gather around her.

"My twin sister and I, Dalila, which means gentle in our language…"

"And Jamila means beautiful," Atem interrupted.

Jamila nodded, then continued. "After Zorc had destroyed our village, we roamed through the vast deserts, trying to find another place to live…" And so, Jamila's tale began to pain a picture in their minds, and their eyes went wide with wonder as they began to listen to her tale…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Begin Flashback)

"Come here sister," a girl with a meatball styled hair said, "What about here? Maybe there's some food here…"

After their village had been destroyed by Zorc's wrath, it was hard to live life normally, seeing the ruins and the ones that hadn't survived. They went from village to village, trying to find a place they could call home, but it seems that Zorc could not leave but one place to peace, he had to ruin the lives of good people, which sent one of the two sisters seething.

"Look around Dalila!" Jamila cried, throwing her hands up, "Does it look like there'd be food here?!"

The village looked live every other village, destroyed and shattered. Homes were torn down, blankets and toys were strewn across the ground, and there was a thick feeling of dread in the air.

"What if…" Jamila sighed, leaning against a broken stone, "what if we are not the only ones left in our village, but the last ones left in all of Egypt? We're all alone, there are no other survivors…!"

_SLAP!_

She gasped. And gently placed her fingers on her cheek, it was burning, and she could feel a trickle of blood. Her sister had just slapped her. Dalila. Her own flesh and blood.

"I…I am so sorry…" Dalila stumbled, staring at her hand as though it were a foreign object. "I didn't mean to do it sister, but, we mustn't think like that…"

Jamila nodded. Her sister was right. How could she think such things? This is a time to be positive…to make things right…

"Jamila…" Dalila breathed, turning away from her sister, "look…"

Jamila turned around and saw about twenty small children huddle together, as young as four to as old as twelve, although they all had the same look of fear in their eyes…

Standing in the front was a small boy and a little girl, they looked more relieved than afraid.

The boy stepped forward, his arms outstretched, as though he thought they were going to harm the children in some way.

Dalila hesitantly stepped forward, and it look like the boy was about to pounce.

Jamila stood frozen with fear, a twelve-year-old boy intimidated her. A very scary twelve-year-old boy.

"Stay back!" The boy spat.

"It's all right," Dalila said softly, "We are not going to hurt you…"

The little girl, who had been hiding behind the older boy, peered out and saw Dalila's soft blue eyes. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as though she could trust them…

"Amna!" the boy shouted. "What are you doing?!"

The girl whose name was Amna, ran towards Dalila and stopped just a few feet in front of her.

She placed her small hand on her lip, unsure of what to do next.

So Dalila squatted down and stretched out her arm, closing the distance between them, and brushed her fingers over the small girl's rough skin.

Amna closed her eyes and relished the moment, how long had it been since she had last seen her mother? Amna could not remember.

She let out a soft cry and jumped into Dalila's open arms, burying herself into the soft white cotton.

"There, there, it's okay…" Dalila said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Jamila was shocked at how her sister had won the heart of this young girl so easily. She looked at the other children, their eyes no longer had fear in them, but longing. And Jamila knew what they longed for. She knelt down and slowly held out her arms wide open, as the boy had done, although this was for a different reason.

At first, the children were confused, but they slowly smiled as they all ran to Jamila and smothered her with their hugs. Jamila laughed and fell back, surprised at the weight of the many children. She also wondered how long it had been for them since their last hug, but she quickly put that thought out of her mind.

Jamila looked up to see one more standing, it was the same boy who refused to trust them before, and he still looked hard and cold, but with less reason.

"Come here," Jamila said.

He shook his head.

"Come on Ali!" the other children cried, urging him to come over.

Ali took a couple of steps until he was standing before Jamila. He would not hug her. He couldn't. So he held out his hand.

"My name is Ali," he said.

Jamila smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Ali."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were 17 children in total, including Ali and Amna, it took the twins a while for them to remember all of the names. There was Monifa, Ahmed, Yousef, Adam, Aisha, Tut, Hapset, Amir, Rom, Iris, Cloe and Cleo, Femi, Seth, and Ramsies. And then there was Ali and Amna.

"First thing's first," Dalila said, standing up and straightening her dress, "we need to find some food. You all look like you haven't eaten in days!"

The children's' stomachs growled in response.

"I think that's a good idea," Jamila agreed, nodding her head, "but we don't have any money. How are we going to get food?"

"Hmm…" Dalila twisted one of her silver strands around and around, thinking. She then lifted her head and her sparkling blue eyes lit up with excitement. "There," she said, pointing.

Jamila and the others looked in the direction Dalila was pointing.

"Are you crazy?!" Jamila cried, grabbing her sister by the shoulders. She then lowered her voice, "You're suggesting we go to the pharaoh's palace and take food?"

"Why not?" Dalila snapped, shrugging her sister's hands off. "Isn't he supposed to help and protect people?"

"Sister, you don't understand…"

"Fine then," Dalila replied, "we'll go to one of the villages."

"And…?"

"And just take the food."

"You mean steal it?!"

"It's only considered that way when you're intentions and wrong. But we're feeding _starving_ children Jamila, what else do you expect us to do?"

Jamila sighed. She knew her sister was right. She didn't like it…but this is what they had to do. She turned to the children, whose faces seemed paler then they had before.

"Y-you're not going to leave us, are you?" Amna asked, her lip quivering.

"Goodness no!" Jamila exclaimed. "It's just…Dalila and I are going to a nearby village, to bring food, water, and some clothing. It'll only be for a few short hours…"

"I knew it," Ali snorted. The other children turned to him. "I knew they would leave us the minute they got here. Don't you see? They're not going to come back. They don't care about us…"

"Now wait just a minute!" Dalila snapped. Ali's eyes went wide with fear. "We are NOT going to leave you. When my sister says that we are going to a village to bring back the essentials, you better believe that's what we are going to do! You can believe what you like. Just know that we WILL come back."

Amna smiled and nodded her head.

"Whatever." Ali muttered, turning away from them and walking back to the small hut.

"Until we come back," Dalila addressed the others, "you must stay hidden at all costs. Understood?"

The children nodded their heads, they were still unsure about these new strangers, but they were more afraid of Dalila's wrath if they didn't follow her instructions.

"Ali?"

"What?!"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I got it. Just go."

Jamila hugged each of them (including Ali, against his will), before saying goodbye. "Okay. We're leaving now. Stay safe!"

"Bye!" All of them (except Ali), shouted, waving.

"Let's go Jamila," Dalila said, who had already began walking.

Jamila took one last look at the children before running to catch up with her sister, she couldn't get their forlorn faces out of her mind…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months had passed since Dalila and Jamila had met what is now their family. The 17 children and two sisters were sitting on the ground, in a small hut, which they had rebuilt so they could live in it, and they were just finishing supper.

Amna couldn't keep quiet the whole time, she talked all through the meal about the pet lizard she named Mohammed and how it bit Ali's big toe.

Ali rolled his eyes and finished the last big of the lamb he had. He looked up and noticed something peculiar. Usually when Amna was telling about her day, Jamila and Dalila would laugh and smile, or at least respond in some way. But tonight, their expressions were forlorn and they looked very tired.

_They are probably tired from today's trip…_Ali thought. They had just come back from another raid, bringing dates, bread, and some meat. Although today they brought home less than usual. But the children didn't complain. Ali was quite sure that this was the reason for their strange behavior, but he still wanted to make sure, although he was embarrassed to ask. Ali still showed a somewhat attitude toward the two sisters, and treated them as strangers.

Fortunately for him, Amna had noticed the way they were acting, and asked the question that was on all of the kids' minds.

"Jamila? Dalila? What's wrong?"

Dalila immediately got up in a fit of anger, and stormed out of the hut.

"Oh dear…" Jamila sighed, getting up and following her.

"Dalila, what was that?" Jamila hissed, crossing her arms.

Her sister, who had her back turned from her twin, turned around, her blue eyes turned to stone.

"You know exactly what that was sister," Dalila seethed. "What do you want me to do? Lie to the children and tell them that everything is just fine? That nothing is wrong? What will they think the next time we leave and come back empty handed? What will we tell them then? Answer me!"

But Jamila couldn't. She sighed and lowered her head, ashamed.

Both she and Dalila looked up, startled, as they heard a rustle and saw Ali peer out from behind the curtain.

He stepped forward; his expression was the same as always, although his eyes held something else.

"You have no idea, how grateful I am, as are the others, for your kindness. It was as though the mighty god Ra himself sent two angels down to us."

"Ali…"

"Please. Let me finish. I didn't begin just to gravel at your feet. Whatever happens, good or bad, you must tell us. Agreed?"

Dalila and Jamila looked at each other before nodding their heads slowly.

"So…" Ali said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Start talking."

Jamila turned away, leaving Dalila to tell the story.

"Okay," Dalila said. "We'll tell you."

The children gathered around, eager to listen.

Dalila started by telling how they went to the village that wasn't hit by Zorc, there were only a few left…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Begin Flashback)

The sisters hid behind a fruit cart, and began grabbing everything in sight, peaches, apples, mangoes, bread, anything!

Jamila groped around for anything else, but al she felt was rough wood. This was odd.

"Quick, put everything in before anyone sees!" Dalila whispered, opening an old burlap sack. Jamila quickly dumped all of the food in it and closed the bag.

The two stood up, and put their cloaks over their heads, to look like all the other villagers.

"What's going on?" Jamila asked, looking around.

Kart owners were loading up all of their belongings onto camels, into sacks, crates and any other type of container.

"Excuse me," Dalila tapped on a nearby peasant's shoulder, a young woman with two small children clutching her skirts.

The woman turned around, frightened.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Dalila began, "but…do you know what's going on?"

"Princess Amunet wants to tear down this village so she can set up a statue in light of herself." The young woman whispered. "It's for the upcoming wedding."

"Upcoming wedding?"

"Do not tell anyone, but Amunet has had an arranged marriage to the Pharaoh Atem since before they were even born! And she is now approaching her 16th birthday…so the father thinks she should be married now."

"Oh…"

"Yes, but…"

"Mama, I wanna go…" One of the kids whined, pulling her skirts harder.

"Ah, I better get going before my children damage my clothes any further." The woman smiled, and then turned to her child. "Yes Ickra, we are leaving! Papa has already packed up!"

Jamila gasped as she had just realized that the sweet woman's home, and her husband's job, was being taken away, as many of the other villagers.

_That Amunet must be a spoiled brat, taking the homes and jobs of all these good people! _Dalila thought heatedly.

While Dalila was thinking about rage and destruction, Jamila turned away, her head turned up to the sun.

_How are we supposed to feed the children now?_

(End Flashback)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going to get food now?" Aisha asked.

"From the pharaoh's palace," Dalila said, her voice full of confidence.

Jamila turned to her sister. _What is she thinking?!_

"We'll go tomorrow, right Jamila?"

Jamila nodded, without even thinking. _Maybe Dalila knows what she is doing…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dalila! You have no idea what you are doing!" Jamila hissed.

The two had left at dawn, before the children woke up, so that they would have time to bring everything they needed, without the children going hungry.

"Just trust me sis," Dalila whispered. She peered over at the broken wall they were hiding behind, and took a look at the palace.

"How many guards does the man need?!"  
"He's a king Dalila, what did you expect?"

"I expected this to be a little less difficult. Hmm…maybe we can go from the back?"

"What? That's the worst idea…Dalila! Wait up!" Jamila yelled, running to catch up with her.

"What are you doing?" Jamila panted when she had finally caught up.

Dalila was feeling the stone wall with her hand. "There's always a secret door beloved sister."

"Now that's just…" Jamila and Dalila froze as they saw Dalila's hand press into the palace, one of the stones gave way.

Dalila stepped back and watched as the wall slid open, revealing a secret door.

"Dear sweet Ra…" Jamila breathed.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Dalila winked.

When they were inside, they saw nothing but corridors and hallways.

"This," Jamila said, "is not going to be easy."

"You got that right. Dalila sighed, leaning against one of the walls. She gasped as it slipped under her, and she was falling through the opening hole.

"Dalila!" Jamila shouted, pounding on the wall, which had no closed, as hard as stone.

"Here! I thought I heard something!"

_Oh no! _Jamila thought, as she saw the shadows of two guards.

She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, held her breath, and pushed against the wall as far as she could, and felt herself being thrown into another room.

"Oof! Get off of me!" Dalila shouted in a muffled voice.

"Oops, sorry…" Jamila got off her sister and looked around. She was staring into a sea of darkness, she couldn't even see her two hands in front of her face.

"Where are we?' Dalila asked, standing up. She began to feel the walls, until she found what she was looking for.

Jamila grasped the wooden cone and felt inside for some charcoal. She struck it and lit the torch, as the whole room filled up with light.

"Sheesh, could ya turn it down a bit?" Dalila said, covering her eyes.

"Wow…" Jamila breathed.

Dalila's eyes went wide with shock as they realized where they were. Around them were cartons, boxes, containers, and barrels of food! Filled with rice, wheat, fruit, vegetables, fish, and many other types of food!

"This is perfect!" Dalila exclaimed, as she began grabbing everything in sight.

"Dalila…are you sure we should take this?"

Dalila turned to her sister. "You're right," she said, putting the rice back. "We should only be taking things that don't need to be cooked!" she reached for the fruit when…

"You won't be taking anything!"

Dalila gasped. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

Jamila lifted the torch and saw a tall muscular person holding Dalila's arm.

_He must have been one of the guards…_ Jamila thought.

There was another man standing behind him though. He looked like royalty, wearing a blue tunic and white skirt, gold bangles running up his arms. Jamila suddenly felt very embarrassed wearing her peasant clothes.

She then looked up at his face. He was dark and beautiful, with the most amazing blue eyes, and tufts of brown hair were sticking out of his crown-like hat.

"You have trespassed onto the pharaoh's land and for that you shall be punished!" He held out a golden rod inches away from Dalila's face.

"No!" Jamila shouted, running in front of her sister. "Do not punish her! Punish me!"

"You shall also be punished! You both are thieves!" Priest Seto shouted. He then lowered his Millennium Rod and looked closely at Jamila. _Those eyes…where have I seen them before? …Kisara._

Jamila relaxed a little bit as she saw the priest's expression change.

He pointed to the guard. "You! Take the one with the strange hair to the pharaoh! I'll deal with this one."

"Sister!" Dalila shouted, as the guard dragged her out of the chambers.

"Dalila!" She turned to the priest. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I am not going to do anything. It is up to the pharaoh to decide what her fate is."

"But you don't understand…"

He held up his hand. "Come. I want to show you something."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me! I can walk myself…!" the guard threw Dalila on the hard marble floor. She looked around the room, it was brightly lit, and the floors and walls were painted gold, it looked so real…

_I have to get out of here…_ Dalila thought worriedly. _I have to find Jamila and get back to the children!_

"Wait here." One of the guards mumbled, as he left the room.

_He's just going to leave me here? What a fool! Here's my chance!_

Dalila got up and, without even thinking, began to run toward the nearest exit, when she collided with another person.

"Oof!" she fell back on the floor. Dalila rubbed her forehead, she knew there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Hey…you okay?"

Dalila looked up to see a girl a little younger than her with midnight blue eyes and long brown hair, she held a wand in her hand, as if she were some kind of magician!

"Yes, I'm okay…" Dalila said quickly, pulling herself up. _Maybe I can still escape…_

"You there!"

Dalila turned around to see the guard.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Dalila said to the girl, running away again.

But the guard ran after her, chasing her all around the room.

_What is with this guy?! _Dalila thought, before she bumped into another person.

The guard stopped in his tracks and the brown haired girl gasped, unsure of what was going to happen next.

This time when Dalila looked up she saw a man. He had tri-colored hair, beautiful amethyst eyes, and was wearing the finest clothes.

_This…must be the pharaoh…_ Dalila thought, as he held out his hand to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, you don't understand, you must let my sister and I go…" Jamila argued, as she followed the priest to where he was going.

Priest Seto turned his head and said, "It is not my decision on what to do with you, but the pharaoh's…"

"Then where are we going?!"

"Here." The man stopped. Jamila looked at him, but he refused to look at her, instead, just stared straight ahead.

Jamila followed his gaze to a stone tablet carved into it was the form of a powerful dragon.

"W-w-what's this?" she whispered, as she took a few steps forward until she was standing directly in front of it.

"This," he replied, "is the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He turned to her. "Touch it."

"What?"

"Touch the stone."

Jamila turned back to the stone, she thought the man was crazy, but slowly, she placed her right hand on the stone, on the face of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

She gasped as she felt the whole tablet shake and she pulled her hand away. It immediately stopped.

Jamila saw Seto staring at her, and she quickly averted her eyes.

He held up his hand, motioning for her to do the same. Jamila slowly held up her hand, and they both moved their hands forward until their fingers brushed.

Jamila blushed and looked into the priest's bright blue eyes, which had now gone soft. She froze as a wave of images played through her mind, a pale peasant girl, an evil man, the priest himself, and finally, the all powerful dragon, white lightning shooting out of it's mouth.

Jamila gasped and pulled away once more, falling to the ground.

"It would seem," the priest began, "that Kisara has chosen you to hold a piece of the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, as she had given to me."

"K-kisara?" Jamila trembled. She began shivering as tremors shot up through her whole body, Priest Seto placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off as she tore away from him and began running back into the palace.

_I must find Dalila…_ she thought, panting, _I must get out of here! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter? Do you think I'll bite?" the pharaoh chuckled, as Dalila sat on the ground, frozen.

"Oh…um…" Dalila blushed, and took his hand as he pulled her up.

The guard stopped as he panted. "Sorry my dear pharaoh," he panted, "this mere peasant…she just…"

"I am not a mere peasant!" Dalila cried.

"How dare you speak like that in front of the king…!" the guard yelled, as he came forward to slap her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" the pharaoh roared, stopping him. "Go! Before I have you banished from this kingdom!"

"But, sir…"

"GO!"

The guard left, mumbling unintelligible words.

Dalila studied the pharaoh's face. _Why…he's not a cruel king at all! He's kind and gentle…_

The pharaoh caught her staring at him and smiled. Dalila looked away.

"So…what is your name?"

"What's yours?" Dalila snapped.

He let out a laugh, it was beautiful, and smiled again. "My name…is Atem."

"Oh. I'm Dalila."

"Dalila," he said slowly, rolling it over his tongue, "such a beautiful name! It means gentle, right?"

Dalila shrugged. "I don't know."

There was an awkward silence afterward, at least until Dalila saw Jamila bursting through the doors, a long stick in her hand.

"Jamila, what's…?" Dalila asked, standing up.

Jamila stood in front of Dalila and held the stick to Atem's throat. "I swear on the all powerful god Ra, if you did any harm to my sister, ANY! I will cut your body and it will be buried with the rest of the kings!"

Atem smiled and lowered the stick, saying, "Any sister that shows that much love and protection gains my respect." Jamila lowered the weapon herself. "I have done, and will do no harm, to your lovely sister."

Jamila looked back and forth between Atem and her sister, confused.

"Sister, it's okay." Dalila whispered. "Everything's fine."

"Although I would," Atem interrupted, "like to know what you are doing here."

The two sisters gasped as they realized why they were truly here, they had forgotten their purpose.

"Oh, my dear king!" Dalila cried, throwing herself in his arms. "There are children! Starving, living in one of the villages destroyed by Zorc! We came here because, well…we were all out of food!"

At that moment, another guard, who had bruises on his face (most likely put there by Jamila), came in and whispered something into the pharaoh's ear. The guard then left, leaving Atem frozen, Dalila still in his arms.

Dalila looked up at him. "Pharaoh?"

"Hmm? Uh…yes." He said, clearing his throat. "We will tend to the children later. Servant!" he motioned for him to come forward. "Take these two to the finest room in the palace, I have some business to attend to…."

"What?!" Jamila gasped.

"But, the children! If you leave them, they'll die!" Dalila cried.

"Please," Atem said, turning away, "just take them away…"

Another guard came in and the two picked up Dalila and Jamila, and they were taken away.

"I take it back!" Dalila screamed, pounding on the back of the guard, "You are a cruel king, you are not kind nor gentle!"

Pharaoh Atem shut his eyes and turned away, and didn't open them until he heard the doors slam shut.

He then sat on one of the golden steps, his head in his hands, thinking, _My sweet Dalila, you don't understand, for if I had let you go…Amunet would have surely caught you…_

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pharaoh Atem has his head in his hands now, shaking his head, still looking back upon that day.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Pharaoh…?" Yugi choked, placing his hand on his.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Atem said, wiping his tears away.

"And that," Jamila finished sadly, "is what happened."

"How did you meet Amunet pharaoh?" Tea asked with disgust.

"Ah, now that I remember well!" Atem sighed, shaking his head. "It all began…before I was born! Two separate kingdoms, that wants to become united for power…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Begin Flashback)

"My king," one of the servants said.

The king was playing with his newborn son, Atem, when he was interrupted.

"King Tutunkahman of Cairo wishes to know whether the binding contract between Princess Amunet and the future king is still fair?"

"Hmm? Yes, yes, very well, if it will protect my people to converge our two armies into one, than my son shall be honored to fulfill such a duty."

"Yes sir," the servant bowed, and then stalked off.

The pharaoh turned back to his son, held him in his arms and said, "My son. The future king. ATEM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ATEM!!!"

"Yes, Mana?" young Atem asked.

The small brown-haired girl came running toward him, panting. "Do you want to watch me practice my spells? I think I have this one…"

The future kind shook his head. "Sorry Mana, but I can't, my etiquette classes start soon."

Mana rolled her eyes and leaned back against one of the stone pillars, crossing her arms. "Why do you need to take those classes anyway? You're a very nice boy!"

"It's not only that. Father would like me to take these classes to impress the king of Cairo, and Amunet.

"What do you need to impress her for?"

"…she's my future bride."

Mana jumped. "Wha-?! Young pharaoh, you're barely of 13, how could you even think about marriage!?"

"I am to have an arranged marriage. It was binding before I was even born."

"Well that's just dumb, you should marry who you want!"

"It's not my decision Mana, besides, because of this marriage, both our kingdoms will be united to protect us against any attacks."

"So you're doing this for power?"

"I'm doing this to protect my people!" Atem roared. He froze. He had ever yelled at Mana before, she was his closest friend.

Tears ran down Mana's face. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life! You will regret this one day!" she cried, running away.

Atem turned away, shaking. _She's just a silly girl…_Atem told himself. _She doesn't know what she's talking about!_

"Young pharaoh!"

Atem looked up at one of the windows of the kingdom, Moneisha, his etiquette teacher, was calling for him.

"I'll be right there!" Atem called back. His instructor went back inside.

_Is it true? _He asked himself, turning his head up to the sun. _Am I really making the biggest mistake of my life?_

_6 years later…_

"You called for me Father?" Atem asked, walking into the room that held the king's throne.

The king couldn't help but smile. His son had grown so much over the past few years! His voice was deeper, his skin, darker, before he was lanky and now he was lean and fit, not to mention bright, a perfect fit to be king!

"My son," he began, standing up, "There is little time left before your eighteenth birthday, do you know what happens then?"

Atem nodded, he and his father went over this many times. "It is the day that I shall be married to Princess Amunet."

The king nodded. "That is correct. Follow me." He turned away and began walking, his son following close behind. The king stopped before a set of two large golden doors, he pushed them open and they opened slowly.

Atem waited until his father went inside, but the king did not move. As Atem was about to say something, his father interrupted.

"You go in. I shall see you soon. My son." He said, as he walked off.

The young man was a little confused, but he walked into the room as the two doors shut behind him.

He gasped and turned. _How strange…_he thought, _I have never seen this room before…_he took a few steps forward and looked around, there were feathers all over the room, except, in the middle of the room, sat a young girl, sitting in a golden chair, a white cloth covering his whole face, all he could see were a pair of pretty blue eyes.

"Excuse me…?"

"My pharaoh," she began, her voice as smooth as silk, she stood up and walked close to him, her eyes holding many mysteries.

"I am…" she said, removing her scarf, a tumble of red curls falling out, "…Amunet."

"What!?" Atem gasped.

"Yes pharaoh!" She exclaimed, running over and grabbing his arms, staring deeply into his eyes. "You and I are to be married soon! We shall rule this together with such vigor and force and put those filthy peasants in their place!"

"Up until now, Atem had been entranced by her beauty, but he quickly snapped out of it, staring directly at her, he said firmly, "No."

"What?!" Amunet hissed, squeezing Atem's arms tighter, her nails digging into his skin, her eyes now an icy blue. "You can't mean that!"

"I do. I sense cruelty in your heart and I refuse to be betrothed to somebody who shall treat my people so unkindly.

"B-but…I…"

"Please." Atem said, closing his eyes, and pulling Amunet's arms off. "Let me show you…"

"No!" Amunet cried, pulling away, storming off.

"Beware pharaoh," she said quietly, turning to him. "one day, I shall have my vengeance." She gracefully left, leaving Atem baffled.

_She must be joking…_he then chuckled, leaving to go find his father.

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really thought she was joking…" Atem said sadly, lowering his head.

"'Tis not your fault, pharaoh." Priest Seto assured him.

"Doh! Wait a minute!" Serena cried, quickly standing up, practically knocking over the table. Fortunately, all the dishes had already been cleared.

"Nyaahh!" Joey cried, "What're ya tryin' ta do? Give me a heart attack?!"

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien whispered, slightly embarrassed.

But Serena ignored him, turning to Atem.

"You said Dalila looked like me, right?"

He nodded, dazed. "Yes…but her eyes were much brighter blue, and her hair was as silver as the moon…"

"Snap out of it pharaoh!" Yugi yelled, shaking him.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Sorry if I don't fit your taste, your highness," she said dryly. "But…I saw her!"

"You did!?" Atem gasped, immediately getting up.

"Where!?" Jamila cried.

"Remember Darien? She was running somewhere!"

"Oh no," Jamila said sadly, "She must have gone back to protect the children!"

"Then we must go there!" Atem roared. "Seto…"

"What?" Kaiba snapped.

Atem sighed. "Priest Seto. Gather the horses and bring them to us."

"But pharaoh, should I tell the counsel to come with us?"

The pharaoh pondered on this. "No," he said finally, "Tell them to stay here in case Amunet decides to come back. I need them to protect my people."

"Of course." And he went off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem and the others burst through the gates of the palace, riding on their horses.

"Yaa!" Atem cried, slapping the reigns, riding off. _I'm coming Amunet, _he thought with confidence, _and I shall protect you Dalila…no matter what it takes._

A/N: Yep, the story is just beginning to unfold, we are getting to the climax of it! So, what'd ya think? Hate it? Love it? Any more questions about setokaiba .com, please feel free to email me about them, and I will be happy to answer your questions. (For any of you that decides to join, my name is Grace there.) Hope more females join, because there are only a few there! XD


	5. Face to Face

A/N: Hey guys, Ch. 5 is here! This may be my last fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon, may not be. So stay tuned! xP

Dalila let out a groan and fell to the ground, her legs giving way. They were so sore and writhed with pain, hot blisters all over, and she was so thirsty she could feel the dust caked in her throat.

_I must go on…_ she thought tiredly, slowly pulling herself up. _I must…_

She limped until she caught a glimpse of the village in front of her, and a ray of hope flooded through her.

Dalila began to sprint now, ignoring the pain and focusing straight ahead, she could now see most of the village, it was just as torn and shattered as when she had first seen it, but it looked untouched.

_Maybe they are still here…!_ She thought excitedly. She stopped until she was in full view of the village, the strong winds blowing her silver strands in front of her face.

"No!" she gasped, as she fell her knees. She could see the children, they were there, but…she didn't like what else she saw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dalila!!!" Atem cried, whipping his horse with the reigns to make it go faster, it cried out in pain.

"Pharaoh! Wait!" Tea yelled, hanging on to Bakura tightly as she and the others tried to catch up with him.

But Atem wouldn't slow down, for he felt a rumble and was now approaching the village in which the children Dalila and Jamila looked after were.

He finally stopped, pulling the reigns as the horse skidded to a stop.

"Whoa…!" Atem jumped off the horse, just as the others had arrived.

"What's going on Seto?" Mokuba asked, frightened by what he saw.

Atem's jaw dropped at the sight. Yes, the broken village in which his love used to live tore him apart, but what he was seeing now could not describe his pain in words.

Dalila turned around as she heard someone approach. "A-atem?" she began, squinting, as she thought she was staring at an illusion. Seeing that he was indeed, real, Dalila began to smile, but it quickly faded. "Get away from here! It isn't safe! You…!" She gasped as she felt someone grab her by the throat. Dalila turned her head the slightest bit, despite the pain that shot through her, to get a glimpse at who was squeezing her neck.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and eyes as blue as ice, her mouth twisted into a gleaming, yet wicked smile, with perfect white teeth, whose nails now dug deep into Dalila's skin. She winced at the pain.

"Dalila!" Atem cried, running to save her.

"Stay where you are!" Amunet spat, "Or I will crush her!" She squeezed Dalila's neck once more, harder this time, to make her point.

"Don't worry about me Atem," Dalila choked out, "Stop her!"

Atem froze, afraid. _How do I save her now?_

The others had come forward too, behind Atem, and a safe distance away from Amunet.

Michelle looked around worriedly. _Where…where are the…?_

"Where are the kids???" Alister yelled, reading her mind.

Michelle's eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered the sight of the children when she left them.

"I-it's all my fault…" she whimpered, falling to the ground.

"What do you mean Michelle?" Trista asked gently.

"I should have never left them." She whispered.

"Don't worry Michelle," Yugi said, "we'll get them back!"

"Well?" Alister asked again, impatient.

"Oh! You mean…these children!?!?!" Amunet snickered, raising her hand. Her faithful harpies flew up, each of them holding a child, their eyes were closed.

"NO!" Jamila sobbed, stretching her arms out toward them, as if that could somehow save them.

Dalila felt the tears spill down her cheeks, she couldn't see the children, but hearing the cries of her sister was all the more painful.

_I have to do something! _Serena thought, turning to look at Mina. She nodded as they both held out their transformation items.

"Moon Tranquil Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Amunet's eyes went wide as she saw the two girls transform; a bright light surrounding them as they were twirling around and their long gloves covered their arms and white boots surrounded their legs.

Sailor Venus gently landed on the ground, her blonde hair even shiner than before, wearing her orange sailor suit, while Sailor Moon's suit was an array of different colors.

"What's this!?" Amunet seethed, she looked at the girl she was holding and to the bright girl before her, they looked so alike!

"I am Sailor Moon!" she cried out, "I fight for…!"

"We get it Sailor Doofus!" Raye yelled, "Go and fight!"

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at Raye before turning to Amunet.

_She needs help! _Rini thought, taking out her princess staff to transform.

But Yugi grabbed her arm and shook his head.

_I can't put Rini in danger. _He thought.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus cried out, lashing out her chain of hearts at the harpies, each of them winced in pain, dropping their child.

"Quick! Catch!" Alister yelled.

Tea caught one of the little ones in her arms as did Joey. Everyone ran forward to catch one of the children.

Michelle caught Aisha in her arms and smiled. _Thank goodness you're okay…_she thought, smoothing her brown hair back and kissing her softly on the forehead.

"How dare you!" Amunet screamed. "Harpies! Attack!"

"Everyone take cover!" Raphael yelled, as the harpies flew at them.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shielded his younger brother from one of the harpies.

"Look out love!" Valon cried, as a harpy was flying toward Hotaru, its talons lashing out.

Hotaru gasped but couldn't move, frozen in fear.

Valon immediately pushed her out of the way, both of them falling to the ground.

"Well that was close." Valon said, sending her a lopsided grin.

Hotaru blushed in response.

By now the other Sailor Scouts had transformed, including Rini, despite Yugi's protests.

"Lightning Bolt Earthquake!" Sailor Jupiter cried, throwing a thunderbolt at one of the harpies.

"Inferno Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars drew back her fire-encrusted arrow and aimed it at one of the harpies.

"Gaahhh!!!!" it yelped, it's skin burning away.

"And I thought my harpies were bad girls," Mai muttered, shielding herself from one of the harpies attacks.

_They're doing good…_Darien thought, as he was about to transform into Tuxedo Mask, _better not waste my en-…._

"SERENA!!! Look out!" Darien shouted.

"Wha-…?" Serena turned around before she cried out. Sailor Moon had fallen to the ground, one of the harpies had pushed her, and she was knocked out of breath.

"Ungh…" she grunted, trying to get up.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Sailor Venus cried.

"Aaah!!!" she cried again, as another harpy came at her with their talon-like claws, slashing her sailor suit.

She bent her head down in pain, her hand on the wound, Sailor Moon looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

_The pain…_she thought hoarsely, _it hurts…so much. _And she fell flat on her face, unable to move.

_I've got to do something! _Sailor Venus thought, but when she looked around, she realized there wasn't much that could be done, there were too many harpies, and each time they attacked Serena, she could feel another piece of her heart shatter, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Amunet grinned, everything was going exactly the way she planned, nothing was going to stop her now…

"Oof!" She cried, as she felt someone tackle her from behind. She dropped Dalila and bent over in pain.

"Leave Dalila alone!" It was Ali, he was the first of the children to wake up, and when he was that Dalila was in danger, he knew he had to take action.

Dalila was dizzily crawling away, gasping for air and rubbing her neck until she had finally collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, next to Sailor Moon.

She turned her face to see her. "You…" she breathed heavily, "…are one…brave girl." She smiled.

Sailor Moon shook her head slightly, crying. "It doesn't m-matter. I…I couldn't do it. I couldn't defeat her."

"But the fact that you tried," Dalila said softly, "is enough." She slowly moved her arm with difficulty until her slender white fingers brushed that of Sailor Moon's.

Suddenly, a bright light burst from the touch and Sailor Moon was lifted into the air, her cuts and bruises healing, her sailor suit had now patched itself as if it were brand new.

Sailor Moon turned to Amunet, her eyes filled with confidence. "I am reborn."

Amunet fell back, shocked.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Joey shouted.

Sailor Moon pulled out her silver scepter from the sky, and shouted, "White Moon Obliterate!"

Amunet screamed as a blinding white light shot out, instantly destroying all of her harpies.

_No…_she thought angrily, looking around. _It won't end like this! _Which is why she let out a grin before she disappeared.

_I…I did it…_Sailor Moon thought, as she floated back to the ground, transforming into her regular self, as did the other Sailor Scouts.

"Wow meatball head," Raye snorted, tugging Serena's hair, "you actually did something right for a change!"

"Did something right? You saved the world!" Duke exclaimed.

"The future," Trista added.

"And all of mankind." Yugi sighed happily.

"You Serena," Ishizu said, bowing slightly, "are a hero."

"Yeah well, this hero needs a nap," Serena yawned, stretching her arms.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Atem was away from the others, standing in the exact spot where he had last seen Amunet.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. _Thank Ra that's over. _Atem turned around and his jaw dropped. He saw Dalila still face down on the ground, her silver strands slowly lifted by the wind.

He walked toward her, and fell on his knees. "No…no," he whispered, as his tears fell from his face.

"SISTER!!!" Jamila sobbed, throwing herself on Dalila, crying and softly pounding on her sister's hip.

"S-she…she can't be gone." Serena whispered, coming over, "there's…no way…"

I didn't save mankind," she continued quietly, "Dalila did."

Tea turned away, she couldn't take it anymore. She froze when she heard a soft moan in the wind.

_I'm still here…I'm still here…_

She gasped. _Where is this voice coming from?!_

_Prepare…for my vengeance…_

"NO!" Tea shouted, covering her ears.

"Tea? What's wrong!?" Yugi asked ,already at her side.

"Yugi, she's still here! Amunet is still here!"

"That's impossible!" Atem barked, "She has been defeated!"

"But…I could hear it…her voice…" Tea trembled, shaking her head.

_She's right my dear pharaoh…_

_What!? _Atem froze.

_I'm still here…you didn't really think you could defeat me with such ease, now did you?_

"Amunet!!!" Atem roared into the wind, "Show yourself now!!!"

_I am where you once were, I am where you will be, I am…where you aren't now…_

Now everyone could hear her voice, and they all pondered for a few minutes…until…

"THE FUTURE!!!" Everyone cried out.

"Amunet must have gone back to the future!" Rini gasped.

"Then we must go there," Atem said solemnly, standing up, his fists clenched. "For Dalila."

"But Atem, you can't!" Yugi said desperately. _If Atem comes to the future with us, will I really be able to let him leave again?_

"Yugi," Atem said quietly, coming over and placing his hands on his shoulders. Yugi looked up, startled.

"I cannot read your thoughts anymore," he said, "but I am still so close to you that I know what you are thinking. Please. I must go, you cannot defeat Amunet alone."

Yugi averted his gaze to the ground, unsure. _What do I do? Am I being selfish for wanting him to stay with me?_ He sighed, and then looked back at Atem, his eyes soft.

"All right. Let's go."

_To be continued..._

A/N: Sorry this one was shorter than the others, I'm thinking chapter 6 will be the last chapter, now comes our conclusion to the story! Will Amunet get away? Will Atem stay with Yugi in the future? Find out! In the next chapter of...! Amunet's Vengeance...

Your comments and criticism are always welcome, please, tell me what I can do better, what you liked, didn't like, etc. Don't worry, I can take it! :D


	6. Seperated

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh! if I did you'd be seeing this on TV, lmao. ^^ (I keep forgetting to put this at the beginning of each chapter, don't think that I own it for a short amount of time if I forget to!)

A/N: Hi guys, I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I don't know…I guess I've had writers block or something, I was actually planning on making this the last chapter, but…I then got another twist. Again. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy this, you also may have noticed that I changed my Pen Name! It is now Monifa, which means lucky in Arabic.

_"Yugi," Atem pleaded, "…please."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope I made the right decision…_ Yugi thought, as Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto. She pulled out a golden pocket-watch from her pocket, and opened it, revealing an intricate design on the inside. She held it up, and suddenly there was a strong wind, that surrounded her and the others, she was lifted up and slowly transformed, her high heels now were changed into long white boots, and her outfit had transformed into her Dominant Sailor Scout outfit, black ruffles and long white sleeves. And finally, as she slowly landed on the ground, her Garnet Rod drifted to her from the sky, and she grabbed it.

"Now," she began, "in order for this to work successfully, I'm going to need all of you in the middle, except for the Sailor Scouts. This is so that we can create a forcefield out of those of you who do not possess the powers we have, and so that you will not drift away once we begin the travel through time." She lowered her head, and said softly, "It was hard enough getting here, and it will be even harder getting back. I don't know what will happen, but do not take this lightly, and exert all your energy into the circle, as we commence the ritual!"

Yugi and his friends walked into the middle of the circle as all of the girls transformed into their Dominant forms as they surrounded them.

Sailor Chibi Moon brushed back her hot pink hair, and took in a sharp breath. Sailor Moon, who stood next to her, turned to her and said, "Are ya nervous?"

"A little." Chibi Moon admitted, then smiled reassuringly. "But I'll be fine."

Sailor Moon nodded, but was still worried.

Jamila stood to the side, quietly watching them, as she had chosen not to go, but to stay with her sister…so as she wasn't alone. She felt tears pricking at her eyes and shook her head fiercely, so she wouldn't cry.

She jerked her head up as she heard the sound of a horse coming from behind.

"Priest Seto!" Atem exclaimed, surprised, and getting up from Dalila's body.

"My pharaoh! What's going on? Where is Amunet? Have you defeated her?" He jumped off of his horse and ran to his pharaoh without even taking a breath, awaiting for his answer.

As Atem walked towards the priest, he stopped where he was. He lowered his head and softly said, "No. I…I'm afraid we haven't. She has disappeared to the future and I'm…I'm going there."

Have you alerted the counsel? They may still be in danger if Amunet decides to come back."

The priest had to recollect himself after hearing Atem's plan. "Uh…well yes, I have warned the counsel that Amunet is out but I had know knowledge that she is now in the future yet the guards are protecting the kingdom." He then turned his gaze to Jamila, as she was silent, which was very unusual…

Atem clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dalila," he said through his teeth, "is…no longer with us."

"I see." The priest replied, placing his hand on Jamila's shoulder. She turned away, brushing him off.

"Pharaoh," Sailor Pluto interrupted, turning to him. "If you are ready to depart…"

"Yes," he said in return, "I am ready."

"Very well then." She began, "Gather round Scouts and join hands." She held out her Garnet Rod and began her chant:

_"God of time, Chronos,_

_you have been in this world since the beginning,_

_Time, the force in which is everywhere, everything, it never stops._

_I have been blessed with your power, and now I will have to call to you for an even bigger power than that I have._

_The need is now, to travel into the distant future,_

_As a force unimaginable must be stopped,_

_I call unto you, now take us!"_

Sailor Moon shut her eyes as doubt flew into her mind, but then she felt Mini Moon squeeze her hand, and she felt better. _Huh, _she thought, with a small smile, _And just a few moments ago I was the one comforting her. How ironic._

"Do not lose focus Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto said.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "Oh right!" She then focused all of her power and strength as she felt the others' powers through her hands, and a chill went down her body.

Suddenly hurricane winds surrounded them, and when Sailor Moon opened her eyes again, she came to find that they were up in the air! Although it was completely dark, pitch black as the night sky, they were in the endlessness that was space.

"It's working!" Duke shouted, amazed.

"Wow…" Tea breathed, soon the others had opened their eyes as well.

Joey slowly lifted each foot, it felt strange to not be on solid ground.

"We must stay close!" Sailor Pluto yelled over the wind, "So as not to open a gap in the space-time continuum!"

"You mean 'dis is our only shot!?" Joey cried, freaked out.

"Whoooaahhh!" Rini shouted, as she began to lose her grip on Serena.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon cried, trying to grasp her hand again.

"I can't hold on!"

"No!" Sailor Moon grabbed her wrist, but instead Mini Moon's glove came off and she drifted deep into the black hole of space.

"Rini! No!!!" Yugi shouted, breaking from the group and pushing through Sailor Venus and Jupiter.

"What are you doing!?" Lita cried.

"Yugi! Come back!" Venus shouted.

"Yugi!" Atem flew after him.

"Yugi!" Tristan, Joey and Tea cried.

"Now the pharoah's gone too!" Tea shouted.

"C'mon! We gotta go afta 'dem!" Joey said. He clusmisly tried to swim his way towards them, but with zero gravity it was quite difficult to move around.

"Joey, no!" Amy scolded, who caught Raye's arm to block his path. "You'll just be sucked into the hole as well!"

"Idiot. Use your head…" Seto mumbled, floating upside down. The picture would have been funny to the others if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"I have to go save Rini!" Serena cried, but Trista grabbed her arm.

"You know you can't do that." She said solemnly, although deep in her fuscia eyes she held great sorrow for "Little Lady".

_Rini,_ she thought, trembling tears falling into the hole of nothingness, _please be okay…_

The Scout of Time felt a disturbance, and quickly shouted, "Hang on tight everybody! We are entering through the portal into the future!"

Everybody began to scream as they spiraled down into the deep black hole, at opposite ends of that of Rini, Atem and Yugi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Ancient Egypt, Jamila and the priests see the last seconds of their departure, as the hole ripped in the sky slowly began to close.

Jamila lowered her head and quietly prayed, "God of Sun, Ra, please…give them the power to defeat her, to avenge my sister's death…and to save all mankind."

"Fear not Jamila," Priest Seto said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder once more. This time she did not pull away from him but instead leaned against him. "I know that our pharaoh and his friends will be able to defeat Amunet…I could just feel…that the heart of both Atem and his comrades are so great that it will be able to conquer the evil that is the Goddess of Mystery."

She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "I hope you are right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm…" Rini slowly opened her eyes and turned to see a dark and cloudy sky. She quickly sat up, and looked around her. And gasped. _W-where…where am I?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi found himself inside of a dark cave, cold and confused. He ran out of the cave and saw nothing but trees…and bones all over. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Rini? RINI!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A herd of horses came stampeding at a neck-breaking pace, and Atem quickly moved out of the way to avoid being trampled.

He landed with a _thud_ onto the soft grass, and rubbed his eyes. He looked up to see a huge palace before him, but this one was much different from his kingdom, it had huge grey blocks and towered over him.

Atem stood up and brushed the dirt off of his garment. He looked around, then shook his head.

_This…_ he thought, _cannot be good._

_To be continued..._

A/N: Sorry if this was shorter than what you were expecting, but I didn't want to make it too long. Hopefully I'll be able to add a chapter each week, but with school and everything I can't really say. Please review, as I always welcome comments and criticism, I am definitely trying to work on my writing now that I'm apart of Newspaper so fire away! I won't be mad at 'cha!

- Monifa


	7. A City in Ruins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh!.

A/N: Back again, as I've said before, trying to update this at least once a week, but maybe now I'll update it even more frequenly, be aware that the chapters will be shorter though.

_Oww…_Rini sat up, rubbing her head, _I must've fell really hard…_She looked up, eyes wide. _But…from where?_ The skies above here were dark and cloudy, and when she looked around herself, she gasped.

Rini stood up, and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She then slowly looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Am I…" she said aloud, "in Domino City…?" _Did I make it to the future?_

Although it didn't look quite as it had before. The buildings were crumbled, trash littered the streets and there was no one in sight. Rini furiously jerked her head, looking for Yugi of the pharaoh.

"We…must be separated." She finally concluded. She then gasped again as she heard a muffled sound.

"Meow!"

"Diana!" Rini cried, as the small gray cat jumped out of Rini's backpack. "Where did you come from?"

The small kitten looked up at her, a little more than annoyed. "You don't remember stuffing me in there?"

"Oh yeah…" Rini replied, mostly to herself. She had put Diana into her backpack before Trista had cast the circle for heading to the future.

"RINI!"

"Huh!?" Rini shook, lost in her own thoughts.

"I said where are we?"

"Oh, uh…well, I don't really know."

"It looks like Domino City."

"That's what I thought too, but it can't be, there's just no way!"

And then both Rini and Diana jumped, as they heard moans and groans from behind the crumbled buildings.

"Who's there?" Rini shouted, her voice shaking.

"Intruders…must…eliminate…" And then people that looked like they could have lived in this city emerged from behind the buildings, their eyes distant as though they weren't really there.

Rini knew she should have run. It was just common sense, and that sense was reassured by Diana screeching for her to run, but Rini's instinct was saying something else.

She slung the backpack off of her shoulders and looked through its contents. _Yes! _Her deck was still there, Rini pulled it out.

"Rini what are you doing?!" Diana whispered fiercely, her wide eyes darting back to the zombie-like citizens that were slowly making their ways toward them.

"If we run, they'll still find us." Rini said matter of factly. So maybe I can keep them at a distance, at least until we find out what's going on. Remember back in Egypt when were able to summon monsters and they became real?"

"Yes, but you need a duel disk and you don't have one!"

Rini looked around, and her eyes fell one something behind her. She quickly ran over to one of the crumbled buildings and began digging through all of the rubble.

"Now what are you doing!?"

"Found it!" Rini cried, pulling the object out. Diana's eyes went wide. It was a duel disk, but this one was different from the one Kaiba had designed. The card slots were blue and the rest of it was red, it looked a lot more modern, even though it looked as though it would fall apart any second.

"Rini are you sure that will work?"

"No, but it's the only thing we've got." Rini stood up and faced the crowd again. They stopped in their tracks, waiting for her to make the first move.

"All right you zombie freaks! Prepare to be blown away!" Rini shouted, holding the duel disk up and slapping it onto her left arm, although the sound was unclear, you could faintly hear the duel disk start up.

"Intruders…must…eliminate…" they chanted, making a move toward her and Diana again.

"Rini do something!"  
Rini quickly placed her deck into the deck slot of the duel disk, and pulled out a card.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite!" She placed the card onto the duel disk face-up. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, hoping that it would work. When she gathered the courage to open her eyes, she was that a large white saber-tooth tiger wearing black armor lined with gold was standing in front of her, crouched down, ready to pounce.

"It worked!" She giggled with excitement. The monster turned back to her and flared his nostril, wanting to fight. She nodded at him. "Go Gladiator Beast Samnite, wipe out these creeps! Saber-tooth slash!" Then she quickly added, "But don't hurt them!" Because inside she still knew that they were ordinary people, lost and confused.

The best raised his large shining sword, and swiftly slashed it once, not hitting anybody but a flash of light flew from the sword to the people, blowing them back well over three yards. They groaned as they fell on the ground, and rubbed their heads, some were beginning to get up again.

Rini stepped back, prepared to fight. But when she saw the expressions on their faces (and the life that came back to their eyes), she quickly raised her hand, a motion for her monster to stop as it was just about to launch another attack.

"No. They're okay, thank you Samnite, you were a great help." She smiled and the beast nodded once, and he slowly dissolved into particles, lost in the air. Rini took the card off her duel disk and placed it back in her deck. She turned back to the people.

One of them was a young girl about her age, she was looking around, frightened, her eyes wide with fear. Rini slowly took steps toward her and crouched down next to her.

"Do you know what happened?"

She gasped and stumbled back, obviously afraid. Rini outstretched her hand to comfort her but the girl hissed. Rini jerked her hand away, taken back.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

The girl shook her hands violently, Rini also noticed that her hands were shaking as well. "I…I don't know…one minute I was eating d-dinner with my family and the n-next…I don't know…" she said again, tears falling.

"It's okay." Rini said gently, placing her hand on her shoulder. This time the girl didn't flinch.

"Rini! Look!" Diana cried, now running toward her.

"What is it Diana?" Rini stood up, but she could already tell by looking around. The confused people around her were slowly disappearing, it was as if an invisible wave of invisibility was covering all of them, and it was getting closer.

"RUN!" The girl cried, pushing Rini out of the way as the shadows engulfed her.

"NO!!" Rini screamed. But Diana tugged at Rini's clothes with her claws, forcing her to run away from the darkness.

"M-m-maybe I can stop it…" Rini panted as she ran, thinking about summoning another one of her monsters.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight something you can't see! Just keep running!" Diana shouted. "Maybe we can find some place underground we can hide…" Diana said, but she was slowing down, as her small legs couldn't keep up with Rini's pace, nor outrun the shadows that were chasing them.

"Diana, jump into my bag!" Rini cried. Diana did as she was told, using her last ounce of energy to jump into Rini's backpack.

Rini continued to run, although she felt as though her heart was going to explode at any second. _I have to keep running! _She told herself. That is until she came to a building that didn't look so run-down. In fact, it looked like it was the only one that hadn't been destroyed, compared to all the ones around it.

_Maybe if I hide behind that, the thing that's chasing me won't get me!_ So she took her chance and darted toward the building, then Rini immediately ran into the alley of it, pressing her body against the wall and breathing heavily, waiting for whatever was chasing her to come and pass.

After a few minutes, she slowly peeked out from her hiding spot to find that everything was normal. Cautiously, Rini stepped out from the alley and looked around, then down at herself. The invisibility must have passed, as she could still see herself.

"It's okay Diana you can come out now." Rini said. Diana jumped out of her backpack once more and stretched.

"Well that was definitely weird." Diana mumbled. "What do you think that was?"

"I don't know." Rini admitted. She then turned to Diana. "But I know that I definitely don't' want to stay and find out. We should get going, find out what happened to Yugi, the others, where we are…" She was surprised out how calm and confident she sounded, that is until they heard a loud, ear-shattering boom from the sky.

"Ah!" Rini cried, crouching down and covering her ears. She hadn't realized that it was getting dark and that the cloudiness she had seen before was not thickening to an even darker mist, as a storm was arriving.

"We have to find someplace safe Small Lady!" Diana said.

But suddenly Rini didn't feel so confident anymore. She was afraid, she was all alone, and she was afraid of thunder, so that didn't help. Rini has been scared of the thunder for as long as she could remember, she gets it from her mother, who was afraid of it when she was a child as well.

"It's okay to be afraid daughter," she had said, "But it is not okay to let that fear take over and consume you. In order to be strong, you must overcome your fears, because the biggest fear of all, is the one that is living inside of you. Conquer that, and everything else will seem so small. I know you can do it dearest, because I believe in you."

"Mama…" Rini whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears. She now suddenly felt like a small child, and wanted to curl up and cry for her mother. But Rini quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes with her sleeves, and stood up, remembering her mother's words.

"I won't let my fear get the best of me." She said. Then another wave of crackling thunder shook through, Rini winced, but had now fully got up.

"Small Lady?"

"Let's go Diana. She said, as she began walking. Diana jumped into Rini's arms and snuggled against her, loving her warmth. Rini cuddled her and was glad that she wasn't alone.

As she was walking, strong hands covered her mouth and dragged her, pulling her into another dark alley.

She tried to scream but the hands had a strong grip over her mouth, and only muffled cries came out.

"Shh. I won't hurt you."

"Meow!" Diana snarled, jumping out of Rini's arms and scratching the man on the hand.

"Ouch!" He yelped in surprise, immediately letting go of Rini and rubbing his hand.

Rini took big gulps of air and looked up at the man who grabbed her. He was very tall, and had serious eyes that bore right through you. But the most distinct feature of his was the mark on his face, almost as someone has etched it onto him.

"W-who…who are you?" She asked, breathless.

"I am," he said, "Yusei Fudo."

A/N: Didn't expect that comin' did ya? ^^ Another crazy twist I thought of. XD I'm not much of a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fan myself (for those of you that don't know Yusei is a main character on that show), but when I was thinking of where Rini would be I just had to put him there, and I like Yusei so...yeah. Review please, will update soon! Next chapter will be about where Yugi is and Atem in one chapter I think.


End file.
